Pretty Cure All Stars OVA: Chasing-Hen
by jhondb2013
Summary: Las Pretty Cure se reunen una vez más pero los villanos serán de otro nivel, varios héroes se les unirán y todos lucharán para obtener las preciadas esferas del dragón!
1. Parte 01

PRETTY CURE ALL STARS OVA: CHASING-HEN  
「プリキュアオールスターズOVA: 追いかけ編」  
PARTE 01: "El día en que todo comenzó! La carrera por las esferas del dragón!"

[SALE EL CIELO]  
Mana: Chicas, estoy muuuuuuy aburrida  
Rikka: Yo también lo estoy  
Makoto: Yo igual  
Alice: Y yo  
Mana: No hay nada que hacer ya que son vacaciones de verano y no dejaron tarea, además Aguri no está por ahí  
[DE REPENTE UNA LUZ DESTELLÓ DEL CIELO Y A LO LEJOS SE DIVISÓ UNA ESPECIE DE METEORITO QUE LUEGO CAYÓ EN UN ÁREA DESIERTA]  
Makoto: ¿Vieron lo que yo ví?  
Rikka: Sí, ¿Qué Sucedió?  
Alice: Vayamos a ver  
Mana: Eh? De qué me perdí? Díganme!  
[LAS CHICAS LLEGAN AL AGUJERO Y ENCUENTRAN A UN HOMBRE CAÍDO QUE LUEGO SE LEVANTA]  
Alice: ¿Quién es él?  
Makoto: No lo sé, el polvo no me deja ver  
[EL HOMBRE COMIENZA A LEVITAR Y SE COMIENZA A VER SU ASPECTO]  
Rikka: Se ve que es un atleta  
Mana: [enamorada] AHHHHH... Es lindo!  
Makoto: Mana  
[EL HOMBRE ATERRIZA Y SE PRESENTA ANTE LAS CHICAS DICIENDO...]  
"Hola, Mi nombre es Gokú"  
Mana: [aún más enamorada] AHHHH! Y SE LLAMA GOKÚ!  
[MANA COGE LA MANO DE GOKÚ Y SE PRESENTA]  
Mana: Mucho gusto, Soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil del colegio Ogaidaichi  
Gokú: Eh... Mucho Gusto!  
Mana: Y ellas son mis amigas  
[DE REPENTE GOKÚ SIENTE UN KI MALIGNO QUE SE ACERCA]  
Gokú: Mana, ¿ese es su nombre?  
Mana: ¿Sí?  
Gokú: Deberíamos posponer la presentación, un ki maligno se acerca  
Makoto: ¿Un ki?  
Alice: ¿Que será eso?  
Rikka: Yo creo que es esa cosa que se está acercando  
[A LO LEJOS SE DIVISA UNA OLEADA DE CELL JRS MANEJADOS POR CELL PERFECTO]  
[GOKÚ SE VA A PELEAR CONTRA LOS CELL JR Y LOS DERROTA, DESPUÉS LUCHA CONTRA CELL]  
Mana: Gokú es sorprendente  
[CELL MIRA A LAS CHICAS SINIESTRAMENTE]  
Makoto: Esa criatura que no tiene ningún parecido con los Jikochuu nos está mirando  
Cell: Son Gokú, veo que ya hiciste amigas  
Gokú: ¿Qué dices?  
[CELL ARROJA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA A LAS CHICAS PERO ELLAS LOGRAN OCULTARSE ENTRE LOS EDIFICIOS]  
Alice: Que haremos?  
Mana: Hay que ayudar a Gokú  
Rikka: Y porqué habriamos de ayudarlo?  
Mana: Él se ve como una buena persona  
Makoto: Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo  
Mana: MakoP, desde cuando estás de acuerdo conmigo?  
Makoto: Desde este momento, transformémonos!  
[LAS CHICAS SE CONVIERTEN EN LAS DOKI DOKI! PRETTY CURE! Y VAN A LUCHAR CONTRA CELL]  
Cure Heart: Cosa maligna quien quiera que seas, no vamos a permitir que destruyas el mundo  
Cell: Qué pasó Son Gokú? Acaso me mandaste al escuadrón de las chicas buenas para nada?  
Cure Sword: Detesto que nos llamen así!  
Cell: Qué mas da, Cell Jrs, ATAQUEN!  
[CELL SACA 4 CELL JRS PARA QUE DERROTEN A LAS PRECURE]  
[LAS PRECURE LUCHAN CONTRA LOS CELL JR Y LOGRAN INMOVILIZARLOS POR UNOS MOMENTOS]  
Gokú: [pensamiento: No puedo creerlo, ellas dejaron inmóviles a esas cosas que ni Piccolo, Vegeta y Trunks lograron vencer]  
[LAS PRECURE USAN SU ATAQUE "LOVE HEART ARROW" Y LOS VENCEN]  
Gokú: Esa técnica se parece a mi Kame Hame Ha  
Cure Heart: La usaremos también contra tí monstruo! (refiriéndose a Cell)  
Gokú: OIGAN, USEN SU TÉCNICA MIENTRAS YO USO LA MÍA YA QUE NO PODRÁN VENCERLO SI USAN SOLO SU ATAQUE!  
Cure Heart: Qué?  
Cure Rossetta: Hagámosle caso  
Cure Heart: Sí  
[LAS PRECURE USAN NUEVAMENTE SU ATAQUE "LOVE HEART ARROW" Y GOKÚ USA SU "CHO KAME HAME HA" Y CON ESO LOGRAN VENCER A CELL VOLÁNDOLE LA CABEZA]  
Cure Heart: Lo logramos  
Cure Sword: Sí, gracias a la ayuda de Gokú  
Gokú: No fue nada, que bueno que eliminamos a ese sujeto, ahora, en donde está mi casa, creo que...  
Cure Diamond: Acabas de viajar en una dimensión y Cell también lo hizo  
Gokú: Eso quiere decir que...  
Cure Diamond: Ya no podrás volver a tu casa  
Gokú: ¿QUÉ? MILK SE PREOCUPARÁ Y GOHAN TAMBIÉN, MILK SE ENFADARÁ Y ME CORRERÁ! Bueno no importa  
[LAS PRECURE SE CAEN POR LA BOBADA QUE DIJO GOKÚ]  
Cure Heart: ¿Porqué no te quedas en mi casa mientras solucionamos tu problema?  
Gokú: ¿De verdad?  
Cure Heart: Sí, sería grandioso  
Gokú: Y que hay con tus padres?  
Cure Heart: No importa, seguro lo entenderán  
[EN LA CASA DE MANA]  
Madre de Mana: No, no y no! No permitiré que un hombre se quede a vivir con nosotros  
Mana: Mamá, por favor, él no tiene a donde ir, además será por un tiempo hasta que él pueda volver a su casa  
Madre de Mana: Es cierto eso, Señor Gokú?  
Gokú: S-Sí  
Madre de Mana: En ese caso, se podrá quedar  
Mana: Muchas Gracias Mamá!  
[EN LA HORA DE LA CENA]  
Madre de Mana: Señor, debe probar la especialidad de mi marido, él es chef  
Gokú: ¿De Verdad? Porque tengo mucha hambre  
Madre de Mana: Espero que le guste  
Gokú: Muchas Gracias  
[GOKÚ PRUEBA UN BOCADO Y LO ADORA]  
Gokú: Esta es la mejor cena que he probado!  
Abuelo de Mana: Nieta, quiero que cuentes los platos  
Mana: A ver... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 y 6 platos  
[MANA Y SU FAMILIA QUEDAN SORPRENDIDOS POR EL APETITO DE GOKÚ]  
[AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...]  
Madre de Mana: Señor Gokú, ¿Quiere hacerme un favor?  
Gokú: Sí, ¿cual?  
Madre de Mana: De llevar a mi hija a la escuela, lo que pasa es que hoy habrá en evento especial en el restaurante y no alcanzo a llevarla en el auto  
[LLEGA MANA]  
Mana: Mamá...  
Madre de Mana: Hija, el día de hoy el Señor Gokú te llevará a la escuela  
Mana: Eso es genial, pero se hace tarde, vamos!  
Gokú: No te preocupes, permíteme...  
Mana: ¿Qué estás...?  
[GOKÚ LE COLOCA UNA MANO EN LA CABEZA DE MANA Y SE VA CON LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN]  
Madre de Mana: [sorprendida] Increíble...  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA ACADEMIA VERONE...]  
Nagisa: Todos los días, todos los días, la misma rutina, academia-lacrosse-casa, academia-lacrosse-casa, academia-lacrosse-casa, academia-lacrosse-casa, SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO! Quiero que hoy ocurra algo diferente!  
[Y OCURRIÓ, A NAGISA LE CAE UNA ESFERA EN LA CABEZA, CUANDO LA AGARRA, NAGISA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ES UNA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN (1 estrella)]  
Nagisa: ¿Qué es esto?  
Honoka: A ver...  
[HONOKA EXAMINA LA ESFERA]  
Honoka: Mmmmm... ya sé!  
Nagisa: ¿Qué es?  
Honoka: Es una esfera del dragón  
Nagisa: ¿Una esfera del dragón?  
Honoka: Yo escuché una leyenda que dice que si reunes las 7 esferas y dices el conjuro, aparecerá un dragón del tamaño de una montaña y te concederá un deseo... Aunque eso sería científicamente imposible y yo creo que es un truco publicitario de alguna empresa  
Nagisa: Que tal si es verdad, si logramos juntar las 7 piedras prisma e hicimos aparecer un mega poder, no sería extraño que apareciera un dragón del tamaño de una montaña  
Honoka: Tal vez tengan razón...  
[A LO LEJOS SE OYE UNA GRAN VOZ ACERCÁNDOSE]  
VOZ: ¡DENME ESA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN!  
[EL VILLANO ATERRIZA Y SE DESCUBRE QUE ES FREEZER QUIEN HA REVIVIDO POR LA UNIÓN DE ESTE MUNDO CON EL OTRO]  
Nagisa: ¿Quien eres tú?  
Freezer: Oh, no las conozco pero estoy encantado de poderles quitar esa esfera del dragón  
Honoka: No sé quien eres pero si sé tus planes y son nada buenos  
Freezer: Oh, ¿como lo supiste?  
Honoka: Yo leí el manga de Dragon Ball y hay un capítulo en donde dices que quieres la vida eterna para gobernar el universo  
Freezer: Basta de charla! O me dan esa esfera a las buenas o a las malas! Elijan  
Nagisa: No te entregaremos la esfera! Honoka...  
[HONOKA ASIENTE CON LA CABEZA]  
Honoka y Nagisa: DOBLE AURORA BOREAL!  
[NAGISA Y HONOKA SE CONVIERTEN EN PRETTY CURE Y LUCHAN CONTRA FREEZER]  
[FREEZER LE PEGA UN COLETAZO A CURE BLACK EN LA CARA]  
[CURE WHITE INTENTA PEGARLE PATADAS PERO FREEZER LAS ESQUIVA Y CUANDO SE ABURRE LA ESTAMPA CONTRA EL SUELO]  
Mepple: Nagisa-mepo!  
Mipple: Honoka-mipo!  
[CURE BLACK Y CURE WHITE SE LEVANTAN CON DIFICULTAD Y VUELVEN A PELEAR CONTRA FREEZER AL ESTILO GOKÚ VS BILLS]  
[EN LA CIUDAD OGAI...]  
Gokú: ¿Qué? Siento movimiento de ki maligno  
Mana: ¿Que sucede?  
Gokú: Mana, ¿donde están tus amigas?  
Mana: No sé, ¿Para qué?  
Gokú: Necesito que se vuelvan a convertir en esas heroínas que me ayudaron a vencer a Cell  
[ANOTACIÓN PERSONAL: ¿Desde cuando Gokú la pide ayuda a las pretty cure?]  
Mana: De hecho ya están aquí  
Gokú: Vaya, que eficiencia, todas, tómense de las manos  
[LAS CHICAS SE TOMAN DE LAS MANOS Y GOKÚ TOMA DE LA MANO A MANA Y SE VAN CON LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN (¿Otra vez? ¿No se cansará?)]  
[LAS CHICAS Y GOKÚ LLEGAN AL LUGAR DE LA PELEA, FREEZER YA ESTABA AHOGANDO A CURE BLACK CON SU COLA Y APLASTÁNDOLE LA CARA A CURE WHITE CON UN PIE (Como hizo el antepasado de Freezer con Bardock)]  
Gokú: Déjalas ir!  
Freezer: [se llena de ira y miedo] P-Pero... P-Pero...  
[LAS DDPC SE VAN A VER COMO ESTABAN CURE BLACK Y CURE WHITE]  
Mana: Nagisa, Honoka! ¿Están Bien?  
Cure Black: [debilitada] Sí, ese tipo es más poderoso que un Zakenna y nos dejó así  
Cure White: [debilitada] Él tiene planes egoístas que nos perjudicarán si llegan a realizarse  
Mana: [susurrando] Egoístas... JIKOCHUU!  
[LAS DDPC SE INTERPONEN ENTRE GOKÚ Y FREEZER]  
Mana: No te perdonaré que les hayas hecho eso a Nagisa y Honoka! No te perdonaré... que seas un... EGOÍSTA!, Chicas! [en el idioma original gritaría "Jikochuu"]  
Makoto, Alice y Rikka: Sí!  
"Por primera vez en la historia, un grupo de heroínas se enfrentará al emperador del universo Freezer, ¿será que las chicas lograrán vencerlo? o Freezer... ¿se quedará con la esfera del dragón?, No se pierdan el próximo OVA"

Avance de la parte 2:  
Mana: Hola, Soy Mana!, No perdonaremos a Freezer por ser un maldito egoísta! Lo venceremos a toda costa!  
Gokú: Chicas, tengan cuidado  
DDPC: Sí  
Freezer: Acabaré con todas ustedes!  
Mana: En otra ciudad, las esferas del dragón siguen apareciendo y nuevos enemigos llegarán  
Nozomi: ¿Quien eres tú?  
?: Kakarotto!  
Mana: En la segunda parte de "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA: Chasing-Hen", "Las 6 Precure vs el Súper Saiyajin Legendario! Una Batalla ardiente!" No se lo pierdan!

Servicio público para "Silvercutetamer (en Fanfiction)" ó "Animelovefan (en Pretty Cure Wiki Español)"  
Teaser de la película "Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure: ¡El Planeta de los 7 Colores! ¡La Legendaria Cure Rainbow!"  
Título Japonés: 「劇場版、永遠ドリームガーディアンプリキュア：7色の惑星！伝説のキュアレインボー！」 (romaji: Gekijō-ban, eien dorīmugādianpurikyua: 7-Shoku no wakusei! Densetsu no kyuareinbō!)  
Mary: Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure... estará en la gran pantalla-merii! (los monitores HD ó las tablets XD)  
Airu: Una Nueva aventura se acerca, ¡El Planeta de los 7 Colores peligra! Pero yo lo protegeré ¡Porque soy la Guardiana Eterna de los Sueños Pretty Cure!, "Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure, La Película: ¡El Planeta de los 7 Colores! ¡La Legendaria Cure Rainbow!"  
Mary: ¡Próximamente en su página de fanfics favorita-merii! ¡No olviden su Rainbow Heart Miracle Light-merii!


	2. Parte 02

PRETTY CURE ALL STARS OVA: CHASING-HEN  
「プリキュアオールスターズOVA: 追いかけ編」  
PARTE 02: "Las 6 Precure vs el Súper Saiyajin Legendario! Una Batalla ardiente!"  
ADVERTENCIA: Los nombres de las técnicas de los villanos los saqué del Juego "Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3" ya que en el anime no las mencionan a excepción de las principales

Mana: No te perdonaré que les hayas hecho eso a Nagisa y Honoka! No te perdonaré... que seas un... EGOÍSTA!, Chicas!  
Makoto, Alice y Rikka: Sí!  
[MANA, RIKKA, ALICE Y MAKOTO SE CONVIERTEN EN LAS DDPC]  
Freezer: ¿Hay más? Acabaré con todas ustedes!  
Cure Heart: Nosotras te venceremos!  
Gokú: Chicas, tengan cuidado, ese tipo es muy fuerte cuando su poder está al 100%  
Cure Sword: Sí, tendremos cuidado  
Cure Heart: VAMOS!  
[LAS DDPC SE LANZAN A ATACAR A FREEZER CON PUÑETAZOS Y PATADAS, FREEZER SE DEFIENDE CON SU COLA, EN UN DESCUIDO CURE HEART LE PEGA UNA PATADA EN EL ESTÓMAGO Y LO HACE RETROCEDER, CURE DIAMOND LE PEGA UN PUÑO EN LA CABEZA HACIENDO QUE LOS OJOS SE LE PONGAN SALTONES (como quien dice, le aplicaron el Meteor Smash de Gokú), INEXPLICABLEMENTE CURE SWORD LEVANTA SU MANO (como en el episodio 10 de DDPC cuando trata de limpiar el agua que derramó) Y SACA UN KIENZAN PÚRPURA EL CUAL LE LANZA A FREEZER Y LO CORTA EN 3 PARTES (De la cintura hacia arriba, de la cintura hacia abajo, y su cola)]  
[LAS PRECURE QUEDAN SORPRENDIDAS CON ESE ACTO... Y GOKÚ TAMBIEN]  
Heart, Diamond y Rosetta: [sorprendidas] S-Sword... Como... hiciste... eso?  
Gokú: [sorprendido] Ahhhh! Esa... Esa... Es la técnica de Krillin, como fué que la hiciste?  
Cure Sword: ¿Uh?  
Cure Diamond: [acercándose a Freezer] Lo importante es que ya vencimos a este monstruo  
[PASAN UNOS CUANTOS SEGUNDOS EN SILENCIO]  
Freezer: ¿Piensan que ya me ganaron?  
Cure Diamond: [en shock] ¿QUÉ?  
[LA PARTE DE LA CINTURA PARA ARRIBA COGE LA PIERNA DE CURE DIAMOND Y LA LANZA FEROZMENTE HACIA LAS DEMÁS]  
[GOKÚ SE DIRIGÍA A RESCATARLA PERO...]  
Cure Rosetta: Pretty Cure... ¡ROSETTA REFLECTION!  
[EL ESCUDO DE CURE ROSETTA EVITÓ EL CHOQUE]  
Gokú: Este tipo no se muere con nada  
Freezer: Recuerden que ya estoy muerto, no podrán vencerme jamás  
[LAS PARTES DE FREEZER SE COMIENZAN A UNIR]  
Freezer: Los felicito, me han hecho enfadar, ahora sabrán lo que es meterse con el Gran Freezer  
Cure Heart: [horrorizada] E-Esto... es imposible!  
[EN EL COLEGIO L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres ...]  
Nozomi: Uff! Que Día!  
Karen Minazuki: Miren chicas lo que encontré!  
[KAREN LES MUESTRA LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN (3 estrellas)]  
Nozomi: ¿Que es eso?  
[RIN NATSUKI LE QUITA LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN A KAREN]  
Rin: Dámela!  
Karen: Oye Rin, ¿Qué haces?  
Rin: Voy a ver que es  
[RIN LANZA LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN AL AIRE Y LA INTENTA PATEAR HACIENDO UNA CHILENA (se me vino a la cabeza los Supercampeones XD) PERO FALLA EN SU INTENTO YA QUE LA ESFERA ES MUY DURA Y LE LASTIMA EL PIE]  
[RIN LE REGRESA LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN A KAREN]  
Nozomi: ¿Ya supiste que era?  
Rin: Definitivamente no es una esfera para jugar, lastimó mi hermoso pie  
Urara: Debe ser otra cosa  
Komachi: ¿Y donde la encontraste?  
Karen: La encontré en el patio de mi casa  
[SE ESCUCHAN ESTRUENDOS Y GRITOS A LO LEJOS]  
Nozomi: ¿Qué sucede?  
Komachi: Vayamos a ver  
[LAS CHICAS SALEN Y ENCUENTRAN UNA CIUDAD DEVASTADA Y ESCUCHAN UN GRITO EN EL CIELO]  
?: ¡KAKAROTTO!  
Urara: ¿Acaso dijo "Kakarotto"?  
Kurumi: [aparece súbitamente] Así es!  
Nozomi: Kurumi!  
Kurumi: Chicas, hay que transformarnos!  
Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi y Karen: Sí!  
Nozomi, Rin, Urara, Komachi y Karen: ¡PRETTY CURE, METAMORFÓSIS!  
Kurumi: ¡ROSA DEL CIELO, TRASLACIÓN!  
[LAS CHICAS SE CONVIERTEN EN LAS YES! PRECURE 5 Y KURUMI SE CONVIERTE EN MILKY ROSE, LUEGO ELLAS SE DIRIGEN HACIA EL PERSONAJE QUE CAUSA LOS ESTRAGOS QUIEN RESULTA SER BROLY, EL SUPER SAIYAJIN LEGENDARIO]  
Cure Dream: ¡Oye Tú!  
Broly: Uh?  
Cure Rouge: Deja de destruir la ciudad!  
Broly: [las mira siniestramente] Kakarotto!  
Milky Rose: ¿Qué quiso decir con Kakarotto?  
Broly: Kakarotto!  
Cure Aqua: ¿Acaso será el nombre de algún estudiante?  
[BROLY COMIENZA A ATACAR A LAS PRECURE PERO CURE DREAM LO RETIENE, CURE AQUA APROVECHA Y LO INTENTA ATACAR EN LA CARA PERO BROLY LA MANDA A VOLAR CON EL "Eraser Cannon"]  
Cure Dream: ¡AQUA! Maldito...  
[CURE DREAM LE INTENTA PEGAR UNA PATADA PERO BROLY LA COGE DE LOS BRAZOS Y COLOCA SU RODILLA EN LA ESPALDA DE DREAM Y COMIENZA A HALAR (¿o jalar?) LOS BRAZOS DE DREAM, HACIÉNDOLA SUFRIR]  
Cure Dream: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
[BROLY LE HACE EL MARTILLO GIGANTE (consiste en coger a la víctima y mandarla hacia el suelo, luego agarrarla, levantarla, patearla en el estómago a manera de chilena haciéndola volar, coger la cara de la víctima en el aire, taparla y mandarla hacia el suelo con cuerpo y todo, y por último un fuerte golpe de gancho que la mande a volar) A CURE DREAM]  
Cure Mint, Cure Rouge, Cure Lemonade y Milky Rose: ¡DREAM!  
Cure Lemonade: Ataquemos!  
[CURE ROUGE LE PEGA UN PUÑETAZO EN LA PARTE DONDE GOKÚ LE PEGÓ ANTES (Película 8 de DBZ), BROLY SE DEBILITA UN POCO Y SUELTA A DREAM QUE ESTÁ A PUNTO DE DESMAYARSE (por no decir morir aunque debería XD), CURE MINT AGARRA A DREAM Y LA RECUESTA EN UN ÁRBOL PARA QUE DESCANSE]  
[CURE MINT Y CURE LEMONADE LE LANZAN SUS MEJORES ATAQUES PERO BROLY LOS CONTRARRESTA Y LAS ESTAMPA CONTRA EL SUELO, LA CAÍDA ES FUERTE YA QUE ESTABAN LUCHANDO EN EL AIRE]  
[MILKY ROSE LE LANZA SU MEJOR ATAQUE, EL "Milky Rose Metal Blizzard", BROLY LO DETIENE CON SU MEJOR TÉCNICA EL "Omega Blaster" MIENTRAS LOS ATAQUES SE CHOCABAN ENTRE SÍ, LAS OTRAS PRECURE (YPC5) SE UNEN Y EL METAL BLIZZARD SE CONVIERTE EN EL "Pretty Cure Milky Rose Floral Explosion" YA QUE LOS 4 REYES, COCO Y NATTS (EN SU FORMA DE PRÍNCIPES) LLEGAN A AYUDARLAS]  
Tod s: "El poder de las leyendas ahora en uno... ¡Explosión Floral de Milky Rose y Pretty Cure!"  
[EL CHOQUE OCASIONÓ UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN QUE LANZÓ A LAS PRECURE CONTRA VARIOS EDIFICIOS.]  
Cure Dream: [agitada] Al menos ya lo vencimos  
[SE OYE UNA RISA MACABRA]  
Cure Aqua: ¿Todavía sigue con vida?  
[BROLY LAS MANDA A VOLAR JUNTO CON MEDIA CIUDAD CON SU OMEGA BLASTER PERO AHORA CONVERTIDO EN SUPER SAIYAJIN LEGENDARIO, SEGUIDO BROLY SE VA DEL LUGAR]  
[EN UN BOSQUE LEJANO...]  
[LAS PRECURE ESTÁN GRAVEMENTE HERIDAS PERO CURE DREAM LOGRA LEVANTARSE CON DIFICULTAD]  
Cure Dream: No perdonaré a ese maldito!  
[CURE AQUA DESPIERTA Y VE LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN]  
Cure Aqua: Al menos la esfera está a salvo  
[EN CIUDAD OGAI...]  
[LAS DDPC Y GOKÚ LUCHAN FEROZMENTE CONTRA FREEZER AHORA CON EL 100% DE SU PODER]  
[LAS DDPC SE COMIENZAN A CANSAR]  
[CURE ACE APARECE]  
Cure Ace: Lo derrotaré en 5 minutos!  
Gokú: Oye, no lo hagas, ese sujeto podría...  
[FREEZER GOLPEA A ACE EN LA CARA Y LA MANDA A VOLAR HACIA UN ESTANQUE]  
DDPC: ¡ACE!  
Gokú: Qué extraño, el ki de Ace se debilita, Oh no! Morirá ahogada si no la salvo (ya era hora de que Gokú hiciera algo)  
[GOKÚ SE VA HACIA EL ESTANQUE Y RESCATA A AGURI QUIEN ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE]  
Gokú: Hay que hacer una unión de ataques ya que Freezer es más fuerte que cuando luchamos en Namek, Chicas, combinemos nuestras fuerzas, ustedes lanzen su mejor ataque y lanzaré el mío  
DDPC: Sí!  
[GOKÚ COMIENZA A CARGAR ENERGÍA PARA LANZAR SU CHO KAME HAME HA CONVERTIDO EN SSJ]  
DDPC: ¡LOVE HEART ARROW!  
[LAS DDPC GUIÑAN SUS OJOS Y LANZAN EL ATAQUE AL TIEMPO QUE GOKÚ LANZA SU CHO KAME HAME HA]  
Gokú: ¡CHO KAME HAME HA!  
[FREEZER LANZA SU "Death Ball" Y HACE QUE CHOQUEN LOS ATAQUES]  
[CURE BLACK Y CURE WHITE SE UNEN Y LANZAN SU "RAYO DE MÁRMOL PRETTY CURE MAX CHISPA" EL CUAL AUMENTA EL PODER HACIENDO RETROCEDER LA DEATH BALL DE FREEZER Y MANDÁNDOLA HACIA ÉL]  
Freezer: ¡ESTO ES... IMPOSIBLEEEEEEEEE!  
[FREEZER SE MUERE DEFINITIVAMENTE YA QUE PULVERIZA SU CUERPO COMPLETAMENTE]  
Cure Heart: [cansada] Por fin lo vencimos  
Gokú: Ya no nos molestará más  
[GOKÚ SE DESMAYA DE CANSANCIO]  
Cure Heart: Señor, Señor Gokú, Hola?, Hola?, Reaccione por favor, Señor Gokú!  
"Freezer ha sido vencido, Broly ha escapado, Ya han aparecido 2 esferas del dragón, ¿quien será el próximo rival? ¿Contra que grupo de Precure se enfrentará? ¿Gokú despertará y les ayudará nuevamente? Los enemigos son más fuertes que antes y deberán vencerlos a toda costa para recuperar las esferas, No se Pierdan el próximo OVA!"

Avance de la parte 03:  
Gokú: Hola, Soy Gokú! Al menos ya derrotamos a Freezer pero... ¿Qué sucede?  
?: Esto termina aquí!  
Aguri: ¿Y tú quien eres?  
?: Soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y he venido a buscar a Kakarotto  
Mana: ¿Y ese Quien es?  
?: No permitiré que me derrote un Tsufuru!  
Gokú: En la tercera pa rte de "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA: Chasing-Hen", "La Amenaza Tsufuru! El Orgulloso Príncipe se une a la causa!", No se lo pierdan!


	3. Parte 03

PRETTY CURE ALL STARS OVA: CHASING-HEN  
「プリキュアオールスターズOVA: 追いかけ編」  
PARTE 03: "La Amenaza Tsufuru! El Orgulloso Príncipe se une a la causa!"  
NOTA: Uno de los ataques lo saqué del OVA "Dragon Ball: El plan para erradicar a los Súper Saiyajin"

[EN LA CASA DE MANA...]  
[GOKÚ DESPIERTA]  
Gokú: ¿AH?  
[SE GOLPEA EN LA CABEZA CON EL TECHO DE LA CASA YA QUE ESTABA ACOSTADO EN LA CAMA QUE SE ENCUENTRA CERCA DEL TECHO (Donde iba a dormir Regina cuando Mana la invitó a su casa)]  
Gokú: AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Me Dolió!  
[LLEGA MANA]  
Mana: Ah, ¿como amaneció?  
Gokú: Bien, Gracias  
[A GOKÚ LE GRUÑE EL ESTÓMAGO]  
Gokú: Disculpa la molestia pero no tienes algo de comer? Es que tengo mucha hambre  
[MANA QUEDA SORPRENDIDA]  
Mana: Eh... En seguida le traeré una de las delicias de mi padre  
[EN LA CIUDAD KANON ...]  
[HAY UN PARTIDO DE FÚTBOL EN LA ESCUELA]  
Compañera #1: Hibiki, toma!  
[LA Compañera #1 LE PASA EL BALÓN A HIBIKI]  
Hibiki: Lo tengo! [pensando: Haré mi mejor tiro!] AHORA!  
[HIBIKI PATEA EL BALÓN CON FUERZA, TANTA QUE SE LLEVA A LA GUARDAMETA POR DELANTE (O.O lo leo y no lo creo)]  
Narrador (en realidad es un estudiante sin oficio XD): GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!, Y el árbitro ha dicho que este compromiso terrrrrrminó!  
Compañera #2: Vamos por un refresco!  
Hibiki: Sí  
[MIENTRAS HIBIKI CORRÍA POR EL REFRESCO, DE REPENTE UNA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN (2 estrellas) SE ATRAVESÓ Y GOLPEÓ EL DEDO GORDO DE SU PIE]  
Hibiki: AYAYAYAYAYAY! Mi Callito, AYAYAYAYAYAY! [lloriqueando] ¿Qué es esta cosa?  
[LLEGA KANADE Y RECOGE LA ESFERA]  
Kanade: A ver...  
[KANADE EXAMINA LA ESFERA]  
Kanade: Ya sé!  
Hibiki: ¿Qué es?  
Kanade: Un pisapapeles con decoración  
Hibiki: Eso no tiene cara de pisapapeles  
Kanade: ¿Ah no?  
Ellen: Es una esfera del dragón  
Kanade: Ellen  
Hibiki: ¿Una esfera de quien?  
Ellen: Eso... es una esfera del dragón, Afrodita nos dijo que si se juntaban 7 de estas, un dragón aparece y te concede un solo deseo  
Ako: Como Pretty Cure que somos, hay que protegerla ya que si cae en malas manos, la tierra podría perecer  
Kanade: Tienes Razón  
[COMIENZA A APARECER UN CASTILLO DE LA NADA]  
Kanade: ¿Qué Sucede?  
Ellen: Está surgiendo un castillo de la nada  
?: Enhorabuena, han logrado conocer mi castillo oscuro  
Hibiki: ¿Quien eres?  
?: Soy el más grande inventor del universo, el Dr. Raichi  
Ako: ¿Dr. Raichi?  
Kanade: Este sujeto me da mala espina, transformémonos!  
Hibiki, Ellen y Ako: Sí!  
Hibiki, Kanade, Ellen y Ako: ¡Let's Play! ¡Precure Modulation!  
[SE CONVIERTEN EN LAS SUITE PRECURE]  
Cure Melody: ¿Qué Rayos quieres?  
Dr. Raichi: ¿Qué es lo que quiero? Pues vengarme de los Saiyajin y obtener las esferas del dragón, pero si interfieren en mi camino, sufirán la ira de los Tsufuru!  
Cure Muse: ¿La Ira Tsufuru?  
Cure Melody: Qué mas da, Ataquemos!  
[LAS SUITE PRECURE ATACAN A RAICHI PERO ÉSTE SE PROTEGE CON SU CAMPO DE FUERZA]  
Dr. Raichi: No podrán romper esta barrera con nada  
Cure Beat: Chicas, concentren todo su poder un solo golpe, solo así lograremos vencerle  
[LAS DEMAS CURES ASINTIERON CON LA CABEZA]  
Cure Melody: Lo haré [pensando: Haré mi mejor tiro] AHORA!  
[CURE MELODY MANDA UN PUÑETAZO HACIA LA BARRERA DE RAICHI Y LA AGRIETA]  
Cure Beat: ¡Beat Sonic!  
[CURE BEAT DESTRUYE LA BARRERA DE RAICHI]  
Dr. Raichi: [sorprendido] M-Malditas...  
Las Suite PreCure: "¡Armonía Pasional... Pretty Cure!"  
Dr. Raichi: [siendo eliminado] Malditas, Malditas, Malditas...!  
[RAICHI ES ELIMINADO]  
[UNA CÉLULA DE RAICHI APARECE Y CAE EN FRENTE DE CURE MUSE]  
Célula de Raichi: [con voz chillona] Malditas, malditas, malditas, malditas... [Cure Muse aplasta la célula]  
?: Raichi... Pretty Cure... Matar  
Cure Rhythm: ¿Qué fue esa voz?  
[EL ENEMIGO MÁS FUERTE COMIENZA A APARECER]  
Cure Melody: ¿Quién es ese tipo?  
Cure Muse: Se ve muy poderoso  
Cure Rhythm: ¿Es un Negatone?  
Cure Beat: No lo creo  
[HATCHIYACK HACE SU APARICIÓN (para quienes no lo conocen, aquí tienen una imagen: . /_cb20110831192158/dragonball/es/images/a/aa/Hatch iyack_ )]  
Hatchiyack: Muere!  
[HATCHIYACK ATACA A CURE RHYTHM Y LA ARRASTRA]  
Cure Melody: ¡RHYTHM!  
[HATCHIYACK SE VA HACIA ELLAS A ATACAR]  
Hatchiyack: Esto termina aquí  
[HATCHIYACK GOLPEA BRUTALMENTE A CURE BEAT Y A CURE MUSE]  
Cure Melody: CHICAS! Como te atreves!  
[CURE MELODY LUCHA LANZANDO VARIOS PUÑOS Y PATADAS VELOZMENTE PERO HATCHIYACK LAS ESQUIVA O LAS DETIENE]  
[AL CABO DE UN RATO HATCHIYACK ATRAPA A CURE MELODY Y COMIENZA A APRETARLA HACIÉNDOLA QUEDAR SIN AIRE]  
Cure Beat: ¡BEAT SONIC AUMENTADO!  
[EL ATAQUE DISTRAE A HATCHIYACK QUIEN SUELTA A CURE MELODY QUIEN ESTABA A PUNTO DE MORIR ASFIXIADA]  
[HATCHIYACK COMIENZA A CARGAR SU REVENGE CANNON]  
Cure Melody: ¡BEAT, CUIDADO!  
Hatchiyack: Revenge Cannon  
[CURE BEAT NO REACCIONÓ A TIEMPO Y RECIBE DIRECTAMENTE EL ATAQUE]  
[EL ATAQUE HIRIÓ DE GRAVEDAD A CURE BEAT]  
Cure Rhythm: ¡BEAT! Estás bien  
[CURE BEAT SE DESMAYA]  
Cure Rhythm: ¡BEAT!  
?: Vaya, veo que están en serios apuros  
Cure Muse: ¿Quien está ahí?  
?: Soy el príncipe de los Saiyajin, el gran Vegeta!  
Cure Melody: ¿Vegeta?  
Vegeta: He venido a buscar a Kakarotto pero lamentablemente tendré que luchar contra ese monstruo, No se acerquen a mí!  
[VEGETA INTENTA INFRUCTUOSAMENTE DE PELEAR CONTRA HATCHIYACK YA QUE ES VENCIDO POR SU REVENGE CANNON]  
Cure Rhythm: Señor Vegeta!  
Hatchiyack: Prepárense para morir!  
[HATCHIYACK COMIENZA A CRECER, Y A CRECER, Y A CRECER HASTA CONVERTIRSE EN LA FORMA GIGANTE]  
Cure Beat (se ha logrado levantar): ¿Qué Rayos sucedió aquí?  
Cure Muse: Se ha convertido en un...  
Cure Rhythm: Gigante  
Cure Melody: Miren eso  
Vegeta: Ya se como vencer a ese monstruo, pero necesitaré de su ayuda (¿Vegeta pidiendo ayuda a las Pretty Cure? Por fin se dió cuenta que el trabajo en equipo funciona), Kakarotto me ha dicho que si entran en ese monstruo y encuentran su célula principal para destruirla, podrán vencerlo, vamos, yo la guiaré  
Cure Melody: S-Sí, Chicas, distraigan al monstruo mientras entro  
Cure Rhythm, Cure Muse y Cure Beat: Sí!  
Cure Rhythm: Bien chicas... A PELEAR!  
[LAS 3 CHICAS SE LANZAN CONTRA HATCHIYACK GIGANTE MIENTRAS VEGETA Y CURE MELODY LOGRAN ENTRAR EN EL CUERPO DE HATCHIYACK MEDIANTE SU BOCA]  
Cure Melody: ¿Así se ven las personas por dentro?  
Vegeta: No, así se ven los androides por dentro  
Cure Melody: Ah...  
[MIENTRAS IBAN VOLANDO POR LA GARGANTA, UNOS TENTÁCULOS APARECEN Y ATRAPAN A VEGETA]  
Cure Melody: Señor Vegeta!  
Vegeta: No te preocupes... yo saldré de esta... ve y busca la célula principal y destrúyela  
Cure Melody: Pero estará bien?  
Vegeta: SÍ! PERO VE, INSECTA! (es la versión femenina de "INSECTO!" me pregunto si estará bien decir así)  
Cure Melody: Sí  
[CURE MELODY SE VA VOLANDO Y SE ENCUENTRA CON UN LABERINTO]  
Cure Melody: ¿Donde Quedará?  
[CURE MELODY DA VUELTAS Y VUELTAS, MIENTRAS TANTO, LAS CHICAS ESTÁN SIENDO GOLPEADAS BRUTALMENTE POR EL GIGANTE HATCHIYACK]  
[VEGETA LOGRA LIBERARSE DE LOS TENTÁCULOS Y ACOMPAÑA A CURE MELODY (¿Como la encontró? No se sabe)]  
Vegeta: Niña, ya casi llegamos  
[MELODY Y VEGETA LLEGAN AL NÚCLEO CENTRAL E INTENTAN DESTRUIRLO PERO FALLAN]  
Vegeta: ¿Tú sabes lanzar ataques? (¿pero que pregunta es esa?)  
Cure Melody: [pensando: Qué pregunta tan estúpida] Sí  
Vegeta: Perfecto, Lanza tu mejor ataque mientras yo lanzo mi Final Flash  
[CURE MELODY LANZA SU PRETTY CURE MUSIC RONDO Y VEGETA SU FINAL FLASH PERO NO CONSIGUEN DESTRUIR LA CÉLULA]  
Vegeta: Maldición  
Cure Melody: A ver, déjame intentarlo  
[CURE MELODY INTENTA IMITAR EL FINAL FLASH DE VEGETA, JUNTANDO SUS MANOS HACIA EL FRENTE]  
Cure Melody: ¡FINAL FLASH!  
[CURIOSAMENTE A CURE MELODY LE SALE EL FINAL FLASH (de color rosado) Y LOGRA DEBILITAR LA CÉLULA]  
Vegeta: ¿Qué Rayos sucedió? Esa niña aprendió mi Final Flash  
Cure Melody: [asombrada] Lo... logré  
Vegeta: Terminemos con esto  
Ambos: ¡FINAL FLASH!  
[JUNTOS LOGRAN ELIMINAR LA CÉLULA Y HATCHIYACK SE COMIENZA A DESTRUIR MIENTRAS CURE MELODY Y VEGETA HUYEN]  
[HATCHIYACK EXPLOTA]  
Cure Rhythm: ¿Y Melody?  
Cure Melody: [desde el cielo] Aquí estamos!  
Vegeta: Gracias por su ayuda, ahora buscaré a Kakarotto  
[VEGETA SE VA]  
Cure Beat: ¿Que habrá querido?  
Cure Muse: Al menos la esfera del dragón está a salvo  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIUDAD OGAI...]  
Gokú: Ah, Eres tú!  
Mana: ¿Quién?  
Aguri: ¿Quien eres tú?  
Vegeta: Kakarotto, ¿cuantas esferas llevan recolectadas?  
Makoto: Este hombre es muy extraño  
Alice: Sí  
"Vegeta ha llegado buscando a Gokú, ahora van 3 esferas del dragón, un enemigo con una semilla maligna vendrá a la tierra, la carrera sigue, No se pierdan el Próximo OVA"

Avance de la Parte 04:  
Hibiki: Hola, Soy Hibiki! Ya llevamos 3 esferas recolectadas pero... Otro más  
?: Plantaré este árbol del poder para atraer a los que tienen la esfera  
Miyuki: Oh no  
Gokú: ¡KAIOKEN!  
?: No estorbes, Maldita Sabandija!  
Hibiki: En la cuarta parte de "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA: Chasing-Hen", "El Árbol del poder! La Tierra corre un gran peligro!" No se la Pierdan


	4. Parte 04

PRETTY CURE ALL STARS OVA: CHASING-HEN  
「プリキュアオールスターズOVA: 追いかけ編」  
PARTE 04: "El Árbol del poder! La Tierra corre un gran peligro!"  
NOTA: Se me olvidó anunciar que este OVA va después de los sucesos de "Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 2: Kokoro no tomodachi", durante la Saga de Leva y Gula en "Doki Doki! PreCure" y después de la película "El Ataque del Dragón" en "Dragon Ball Z"

[EN LA CASA DE AGURI...]  
Vegeta: Kakarotto! ¿Cuantas esferas llevan reunidas?  
Gokú: A ver... hasta ahora... solo tenemos... [susurrando: 1, 2, 3...] Una sola!  
Vegeta: ¿U-Una Sola?  
[LLEGA AGURI Y SU ABUELA]  
Aguri: ¿Quien quiere un poco de té?  
Todas: (como niñas pequeñas cuando la profesora les pregunta "¿quien quiere pasar al tablero?") ¡Yo, yo, yo, yo!  
Abuela de Aguri: ¿Y usted Señor?  
Gokú: Sí, por favor  
Aguri: ¿Y que hay de usted? Señor Vegeta  
Vegeta: Sí, gracias  
Aguri: Entonces, en un momento regreso con el té  
[TOCAN LA PUERTA]  
Mana: Iré a ver quien es  
[MANA ABRE LA PUERTA Y ENCUENTRA A HIBIKI]  
Hibiki: Hola!  
Mana: Hola!  
Aguri: ¿Quien es? Oh! Mucho Gusto, Aguri Madoka  
Hibiki: El gusto es mío, me llamo Hibiki Hojo  
Aguri: Pasa  
Hibiki: Gracias  
[HIBIKI SE DIRIGE HACIA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN LAS OTRAS CHICAS]  
Hibiki: Oh! Eres tú! ¿Como te ha ido?  
Vegeta: Bien, bien, gracias por preguntar  
Hibiki: Vengan, tengo que mostrarles algo  
Las DDPC, Gokú, Vegeta y Aguri: ¿Qué?  
[HIBIKI LES MUESTRA LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN QUE OBTUVO EN LA PARTE 03]  
Mana: Es una esfera del dragón!  
Hibiki: ¿Acaso ya sabías?  
Makoto: De hecho nosotras también tenemos una  
Hibiki: A ver...  
[MAKOTO LE MUESTRA LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN QUE OBTUVIERON EN LA PARTE 01]  
Vegeta: ¡KAKAROTTO! ¡¿NO QUE TENÍAN UNA SOLA ESFERA?!  
Gokú: Perdón Vegeta, no sabía que Hibiki había obtenido otra  
[LAS ESFERAS COMIENZAN A BRILLAR POR UN MOMENTO]  
Gokú: Esa reacción quiere decir que están cerca de reunir las 7, Uh! Ahora que recuerdo, debo tener el radar del dragón por aquí...  
[GOKÚ REVISA SU BOLSILLO PARA SACAR EL RADAR]  
Gokú: Ah! Aquí está!  
[GOKÚ ENCIENDE EL RADAR Y APARECEN LAS UBICACIONES DE LAS ESFERAS FALTANTES]  
Hibiki: ¿Con eso podremos encontrar las esferas restantes?  
Gokú: Así es  
Mana: WOW! Que aparato tan útil!  
[EN LA CIUDAD NANAIROGAOKA ...]  
[MÁS EXACTAMENTE EN LA ESCUELA]  
[HAY UNA EVALUACIÓN DE ÁLGEBRA]  
Miyuki: [nerviosa y pensando: ¿Como hago esto? A ver, va de nuevo, simplificar, 3 raíz de 8 y 1/3 raíz de 2... ¡NO SÉ COMO HACERLO!]  
[REIKA ACABA Y ENTREGA]  
Miyuki: [pensando: Reika como siempre]  
[NAO ACABA Y ENTREGA]  
Miyuki: [pensando: Trabaja cuidando niños pero se defiende, en cambio yo...]  
[AKANE ACABA Y ENTREGA]  
Miyuki: [pensando: Owwww...]  
[YAYOI ACABA Y ENTREGA]  
Miyuki: [pensando: ¿Yayoi también? Tendré que entrgarla así me quede mal]  
[CUANDO MIYUKI IBA A COLOCAR LA EVALUACIÓN, UN TERREMOTO SACUDIÓ LA ESCUELA Y UNAS RAÍCES COMENZARON A SALIR DEL SUELO]  
Profesor: Muchachos, Pónganse debajo de sus mesas! Recuerden el Simulacro!  
[MIYUKI Y SUS AMIGAS LOGRAN SALIR DE LA ESCUELA Y VIERON COMO UN ÁRBOL CRECÍA]  
[DE REPENTE APARECIÓ CANDY CON UNA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN (5 estrellas)]  
Miyuki: ¿Candy, como obtuviste eso?  
Candy: Solo la encontré -kuru  
Miyuki: No importa, hay que transformarnos, esto no me da buena espina  
[LAS OTRAS CHICAS ASIENTEN CON LA CABEZA]  
SMPC: ¡Pretty Cure, Smile Charge!  
[SE CONVIERTEN EN LAS SMILE PRECURE Y SE VAN VOLANDO HACIA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TURLES]  
Turles: Vaya, vaya, con que Kakarotto las envió  
Cure March: ¿Y quien es ese Kakarotto?  
Cure Happy: Quita ese árbol de inmediato  
Turles: ¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago?  
Cure Sunny: ¡NO JUEGUES CON NOSOTRAS!  
[CURE SUNNY SE LANZA A ATACAR A TURLES QUIEN LE DETIENE EL PUÑO Y COMIENZA A APRETARLO]  
Cure Sunny: Argghh...  
[CURE BEAUTY SALVA EL PUÑO DE CURE SUNNY E INTENTA GOLPEAR A TURLES PERO ÉSTE ESQUIVA LOS PUÑETAZOS DE BEAUTY]  
[CURE PEACE INTENTA ELECTROCUTARLO CON EL PEACE THUNDER PERO NO HACE EFECTO]  
[CURE MARCH INTENTA DARLE CON EL MARCH SHOOT PERO TURLES LO NEUTRALIZA CON UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA]  
Turles: Ya me cansé de jugar con ustedes, ahora si voy en serio!  
[TURLES SACA UNA LUNA ARTIFICIAL Y LA LANZA HACIA EL CIELO]  
Turles: ¡EXPLOTA Y MÉZCLATE!  
[TURLES SE CONVIERTE EN MONO GIGANTE Y CON ESO LOGRA DERRIBAR A LAS SMILE PRECURE]  
Cure Happy: [agitada] Como le venceremos si está en su forma gigante  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE AGURI]  
Gokú: Eh? Hay un movimiento extraño de una esfera  
Rikka: Creo que deben ver esto  
[TODOS SE ACERCAN Y VEN EL ÁRBOL MALIGNO]  
Gokú: Ese árbol... Vamos!  
[TODOS SE VAN CON LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN Y LLEGAN AL LUGAR]  
Cure Happy: Mana, Hibiki, Chicas!  
Mana: Happy!  
Cure March: Este sujeto es muy fuerte  
Vegeta: Un mono? Ya sé quien es, ¡TURLES! Te habla tu príncipe!  
Turles: [en mono] Su majestad  
Vegeta: Porqué viniste a destruir la tierra?  
Turles: Porque el idiota de Kakarotto no lo hizo  
Vegeta: Desiste en este instante, te lo ordeno!  
Turles: Inténtalo si puedes  
Gokú: Chicas...  
[LAS DDPC Y HIBIKI ASIENTEN CON LA CABEZA]  
DDPC: ¡Pretty Cure, Love Link!  
Aguri: ¡Pretty Cure, Dress Up!  
Hibiki: ¡Let's Play, Pretty Cure Modulation!  
[APARECEN LAS DOKI DOKI! PRECURE, CURE ACE, CURE MELODY, GOKÚ CONVERTIDO EN SSJ2 Y VEGETA CONVERTIDO EN SÚPER VEGETA]  
Cure Happy: ¡Increíble!  
Gokú: ¡A LUCHAR!  
[TODOS SE LANZAN CONTRA TURLES QUIEN LOGRA CONTENER LOS ATAQUES DE LAS DDPC, LAS SMPC, CURE ACE, CURE MELODY Y VEGETA, AL CABO DE UN RATO TURLES DERRIBA A TODOS CON UNA SOLA MANO Y COMIENZA A PERSEGUIR A GOKÚ MIENTRAS LAS OTRAS Y VEGETA INTENTAN DISTRAERLO]  
Gokú: ¡KAIOKEN!  
[GOKÚ INTENTA HUIR DEL SITIO PERO TURLES LO AGARRA Y LO HACE SUFRIR]  
[CURE MELODY LE PEGA UN PUÑETAZO EN UN OJO Y LO DEBILITA]  
Turles: Maldición...  
[GOKÚ CONVOCA A LAS CHICAS]  
Gokú: Repitan conmigo  
Las DDPC, Las SMPC y Cure Melody: Kaaaa... Meee... Haaaa... Meee...  
[LAS DDPC, LAS SMPC Y CURE MELODY LOGRAN CARGAR EL KAME HAME HA PERO ES DE COLORES (sus respectivos colores)]  
Turles: No me vencerán con eso!  
[TURLES CARGA EL CONDUCTOR MORTAL (ESFERA QUE TIENE UN CÍRCULO NARANJA Y TRUENOS EN SU INTERIOR)]  
Las DDPC, Las SMPC, Cure Melody y Gokú: ¡HAAAAA!  
Turles: ¡LOS DESTRUIRÉ!  
[LOS ATAQUES CHOCAN Y COMIENZAN A IRSE DE ATRÁS HACIA ADELANTE Y VICEVERSA]  
Gokú: [pensando: siento un bajón de ki] ¡AHORA!  
Vegeta: ¡FINAL FLASH!  
[VEGETA LOGRA HACER QUE AUMENTE EL PODER Y AGUJERE A TURLES EN SU ESTÓMAGO]  
Cure Happy: Déjame acabar con él  
[CURE HAPPY LOGRA HACER EL GOLPE DEL DRAGÓN Y CON ESO LOGRAN PULVERIZAR A TURLES]  
[TODO REGRESA A LA NORMALIDAD]  
Profesor: Bueno muchachos, la evaluación la pospondremos para la próxima semana, así que estudien mucho  
Miyuki: Qué bueno! Estoy... ¡ULTRA FELIZ!  
[LLEGA NAO CON LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN]  
Nao: Miren lo que me dió Candy!  
Miyuki: Eso yo ya lo ví  
Nao: ¿Entonces qué es?  
Miyuki: No lo sé  
"Turles ha sido vencido, ahora son 4 esferas las que ya están reunidas, un nuevo enemigo vendrá y ahora es más fuerte, No se pierdan el próximo OVA"

Avance de la Parte 05:  
Miyuki: Hola, Soy Miyuki! El enemigo que viene es demasiado cruel con nosotras! No lo perdonaremos!  
?: ¡Relámpago Dragón!  
Cure Blossom: ¡AHHHHHHHHHH!  
Cure Moonlight: ¡No te perdonaré lo que has hecho! Eres peor que Dune  
Miyuki: ¡De todas maneras todas les ayudaremos!  
Gokú: Yo tengo deudas pendientes con él  
Vegeta: ¡No permitiré que derrotes a Kakarotto! ¡EL ÚNICO AUTORIZADO PARA DERROTARLO... SOY YO!  
Cure Heart: ¿Podemos hacer esa técnica?  
Gokú: Técnicamente... Sí  
Miyuki: En la quinta parte de "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA: Chasing-Hen", "¡¿Ahora el enemigo es un dragón?! ¡La llegada de 2 nuevos guerreros!" No se lo pierdan!  
? y ?: ¡Fusión!


	5. Parte 05

PRETTY CURE ALL STARS OVA: CHASING-HEN  
「プリキュアオールスターズOVA: 追いかけ編」  
PARTE 05: "¡¿Ahora el enemigo es un dragón?! ¡La llegada de 2 nuevos guerreros!"  
NOTA: Por mi parte, no quedé contento con la parte 04, así que compensaré ese fiasco

[EN LA CIUDAD NANAIROGAOKA ...]  
Nao: Tomen, creo que necesitarán esto  
[NAO LE ENTREGA LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN A GOKÚ]  
Gokú: Gracias, Ahora tenemos 3  
[LLEGA KAREN (la que se convierte en Cure Aqua)]  
Karen: [agitada] Por fín los encontré  
Miyuki: Ah, Karen! ¿Como vas?  
Karen: Bien, Gracias por preguntar!  
Hibiki: Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿A que has venido?  
Karen: Es verdad, Vine a darles esto  
[KAREN LES ENTREGA LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN QUE OBTUVO EN LA PARTE 02]  
Gokú: Genial, Buen trabajo, Ahora tenemos 4  
Vegeta: No debemos dejar que las esferas caigan en malas manos  
Gokú: Tienes razón  
[EN LA CIUDAD KIBOUHAGANA...]  
Tsubomi: A ver... reguemos estas flores para que crezcan hermosas [pensando: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que conocí a Mana y las demás, me pregunto como estarán]  
[SÚBITAMENTE LLEGAN ERIKA, YURI E ITSUKI]  
[ERIKA ASUSTA A TSUBOMI]  
Erika: Bu!  
Tsubomi: ¡AHHHHH!  
Erika: Jajajajaja. Hola  
Tsubomi: [asustada] H-Hola  
Yuri e Itsuki: Hola!  
Tsubomi: Hola Chicas!, ¿Como va todo?  
Erika: Sin novedad alguna  
Yuri: Esto es muy aburrido  
[YURI VE UN BRILLO NARANJA CERCA DEL JARDÍN DE KAORUKO HANASAKI]  
Yuri: ¿Qué es ese brillo?  
[YURI SE VA HACIA EL BRILLO Y ENCUENTRA UNA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN (6 estrellas)]  
Yuri: Miren lo que encontré  
[TSUBOMI, ERIKA E ITSUKI VAN A VER LO QUE ES]  
Tsubomi: Ohhh!, Déjame verla por favor  
[TSUBOMI OBSERVA DETALLADAMENTE LA ESFERA]  
Erika: No sabía que coleccionabas antiguedades  
Tsubomi: No es verdad! Realmente no sé que es esto  
[CHYPRE APARECE]  
Chypre: Es una esfera del dragón -desu  
Las HCPC: [en coro] ¿Una esfera del dragón?  
[COFFRET APARECE]  
Coffret: Nos han comentado que si reunen 7 de estas, podrán pedir un deseo pero que si cae en malas manos el universo dejará de existir -desu  
Itsuki: No se preocupen, está a salvo con nosotras  
[DE REPENTE LA ESFERA COMIENZA A FLOTAR Y SALE DISPARADA HACIA EL CIELO]  
?: [risa malévola] Por fin obtengo la primera esfera que incrementará mi poder  
[EL ENEMIGO AHORA ES OMEGA SHENRON (el dragón de una estrella, el más cruel de todos los 7), EL CUAL SE COME LA ESFERA QUE TENÍAN LAS CHICAS]  
Tsubomi: Miren, hay alguien arriba  
Erika: [gritándole a Omega Shenron] ¡OYE! ¡¿PORQUÉ TE TRAGAS LA ESFERA?!  
Omega Shenron: ¿Eh?  
Erika: ¡SÍ, TE HABLO A TÍ!  
Tsubomi: Erika, será mejor que no lo provoques  
Omega Shenron: Detesto la basura y por eso es mejor erradicarla  
[OMEGA SHENRON PLANEA ERRADICAR TODA KIBOUHAGANA CON UN PODER]  
Itsuki: Oh no, Va a hacer...  
Yuri: Hay que evitarlo  
Las HCPC: ¡Pretty Cure, Abre mi corazón!  
Cure Blossom: ¡La flor que se esparce por toda la tierra, Cure Blossom!  
Cure Marine: ¡La flor que se mece con la brisa del mar, Cure Marine!  
Cure Sunshine: ¡La flor que se baña en la luz del sol, Cure Sunshine!  
Cure Moonlight: ¡La flor que brilla a la luz de la luna, Cure Moonlight!  
[CUANDO LAS CHICAS SE CONVIERTEN EN LAS HEARTCATCH PRECURE SE LANZAN A ATACAR A OMEGA SHENRON QUIEN ESQUIVA LOS PUÑOS Y PATADAS DE LAS CHICAS]  
Cure Blossom: Erradicaremos tu odio con nuestro amor  
Cure Moonlight: ¿Que será lo que tiene este tipo que es tan poderoso? Incluso es más poderoso que Dune  
[CURE MOONLIGHT SE LANZA A ATACARLO JUNTO CON CURE SUNSHINE LANZÁNDOLE PUÑETAZOS Y PATADAS EXTRA FUERTES PERO A OMEGA SHENRON SOLO LE CAUSA COSQUILLAS]  
Omega Shenron: Parecen insectos, les daré una lección  
[OMEGA SHENRON HACE CRECER LOS CUERNOS DE LA ESPALDA Y CON ESO APUÑALA A CURE MOONLIGHT Y A CURE SUNSHINE CERCA DEL HOMBRO (T_T pobrecitas, no se lo merecen pero tenía que compensar con algo el fiasco de la parte 04) SEGUIDO LES MANDA UNO DE SUS MEGA ATAQUES]  
Omega Shenron: ¡RELÁMPAGO DRAGÓN!  
Cure Moonlight y Cure Sunshine: ¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Cure Blossom: ¡MOONLIGHT!  
Cure Marine: ¡SUNSHINE!  
[CURE BLOSSOM INTENTA RESCATAR A CURE MOONLIGHT Y A CURE SUNSHINE PERO OMEGA SHENRON LA REGRESA AL SUELO CON UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA MALIGNA]  
[CURE MARINE INTENTA HACER LO MISMO QUE BLOSSOM PERO ES DERRIBADA DE UN GOLPE]  
[OMEGA SHENRON DEJA DE ELECTROCUTAR A CURE MOONLIGHT Y A SUNSHINE QUIENES ESTÁN BIEN ENTUMECIDAS POR EL ATAQUE, SEGUIDO BAJA SUS CUERNOS, LAS AGARRA Y LES PEGA UNA PATADA EN EL VIENTRE A CADA UNA Y CON ESO LAS DERRIBA]  
Omega Shenron: Vaya, no sirvieron para nada, como celebración voy a desaparecer esta ciudad antes de buscar las esferas que me hacen falta  
[TSUBOMI APARECE INCONSCIENTE EN UN AGUJERO GIGANTE, ERIKA ESTÁ INCONSCIENTE EN EL TECHO DE UNA CASA, ITSUKI ESTÁ AGONIZANDO CERCA A LA CASA DE TSUBOMI Y YURI TAMBIÉN AGONIZA CERCA A UN ÁRBOL]  
?: ¡Oye, espérame!  
?: ¡Pues no te quedes atrás!  
[2 PERSONAJES LLEGAN DEL CIELO Y AL VER A LAS HCPC EN PELIGRO DECIDEN AYUDARLAS]  
Trunks: Mira Goten, ¿Quien es él?  
Goten: No lo sé, pero hay que ayudar a estas chicas, sino, morirán  
Trunks: Está bien, Goten, ve a darles estas 4 semillas del hermitaño para que recuperen sus fuerzas mientras yo distraigo a ese sujeto  
Goten: Sí  
[GOTEN VA DARLES LAS 4 SEMILLAS DEL HERMITAÑO A LAS CHICAS, COMENZANDO POR ITSUKI, DESPUÉS DE LA UNA A YURI, LA SIGUIENTE ES TSUBOMI Y POR ÚLTIMO ERIKA MIENTRAS TRUNKS DISTRAE A OMEGA SHENRON]  
Trunks: Oye tú! A que no me pegas, a que no me pegas!  
Omega Shenron: ¿Qué? ¿Hay más?  
Tsubomi: Muchas gracias por ayudarme  
Goten: De nada  
[OMEGA SHENRON SE LANZA A GOLPEAR BRUTALMENTE A TRUNKS]  
Yuri: Oh no! Ese niño está luchando contra ese monstruo! Si no sale de ahí morirá!  
Goten: No te preocupes, él es Trunks y es muy fuerte!  
Itsuki: ¿De verdad? porque está siendo brutalmente golpeado  
[GOTEN SE CONVIERTE EN SSJ Y VA A AYUDAR A TRUNKS, DESPUÉS DE UN LARGO RATO DE LUCHA, GOTEN Y TRUNKS DECIDEN USAR LA FUSIÓN]  
Trunks: Goten, usemos la fusión!  
[GOTEN ASIENTE CON LA CABEZA]  
Goten y Trunks: Fuuuuuuuu... sión! Ha!  
[GOTEN Y TRUNKS HACEN LA FUSIÓN EXITOSAMENTE]  
Gotenks: ¡TARAAAAN! Soy yo el Gran Gotenks  
Omega Shenron: Es un fanfarrón  
Gotenks: No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo, así que acabemos con esto de una buena vez  
[GOTENKS SE LANZA A ATACAR A OMEGA SHENRON CON PUÑOS Y PATADAS CON NOMBRES PERO A OMEGA NO LE AFECTA]  
Omega Shenron: ¿Eso es todo?  
[SÚBITAMENTE OMEGA LE LANZA UN GOLPE DE GANCHO A GOTENKS DERRIBÁNDOLO Y DESHACIENDO LA FUSIÓN]  
Tsubomi: ¡GOTEN, TRUNKS!  
Yuri: Ellos nos hicieron un favor, ahora hay que regresárselo  
[LAS CHICAS SE CONVIERTEN NUEVAMENTE EN LAS HEARTCATCH PRECURE Y DESPUÉS PASAN A SU MEJOR ETAPA, LA SÚPER SILUETA]  
Las HCPC: ¡Las flores que brillan en todo el mundo! ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure! ¡Super Silueta!  
Súper Blossom: Con este poder, lograremos erradicar todo tu odio!  
[LAS HCPC AHORA CONVERTIDAS EN SÚPER SILUETA SE LANZAN A ATACAR A OMEGA SHENRON PERO TODAVÍA SIGUE SIENDO IMPOSIBLE VENCERLO]  
Súper Sunshine: ¿Acaso este tipo no se muere con nada?  
Súper Marine: Intentemos con esto...  
[LAS SÚPER SILUETA INTENTAN ATACAR A OMEGA CON LA PRETTY CURE HEARTCATCH ORCHESTRA]  
Las Súper Silueta: ¡Flores, florezcan con orgullo! ¡Orquesta Atrapacorazones Pretty Cure!  
[LA GRAN MUJER APARECE, CONCENTRA ENERGÍA EN SU PUÑO E INTENTA APLASTAR A OMEGA SHENRON QUIEN LES DA LA SENSACIÓN DE YA HABERLO VENCIDO TRAS UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN]  
Súper Blossom: [agitada] Por fin  
[UNA SÚPER CORRIENTE DE ENERGÍA ARRASTRA A LAS SÚPER SILUETA Y LAS DEBLILITA]  
Súper Moonlight: ¿Será imposible vencerlo?  
[GOTEN Y TRUNKS SE RECUPERAN Y ACOMPAÑAN A LAS SÚPER SILUETA]  
Goten: Ese sujeto no merece...  
Trunks: Vivir!  
Súper Blossom: Esta es nuestra última oportunidad, Chicas, hagamos la fusión!  
Goten y Trunks: [sorprendidos] ¿Acaso saben hacerla?  
Súper Blossom: Sí  
Omega Shenron: Dejen de hablar! Si no atacan, yo comenzaré!  
[OMEGA SHENRON VUELA HACIA LAS SÚPER SILUETA]  
Goten y Trunks: Fuuu... sión! Ha!  
Las Súper Silueta: ¡La gran flor que florece en todo el universo!  
[GOTENKS APARECE CONVERTIDO EN SSJ3 Y LA INFINITA SILHOUETTE TAMBIÉN APARECE]  
Gotenks SSJ3: ¡Nos convertimos en SSJ3 de una sola vez!  
Infinita Silhouette: ¡Poder infinito... Amor infinito... La Pretty Cure con ojos como estrellas... ¡HeartCatch Pretty Cure, Infinita Silhouette!  
Omega Shenron: ¿Quienes son esos 2?  
Gotenks SSJ3: ¡Suplica porque en este monento te mandaremos al otro mundo con el temible Enmasama!  
Infinita Silhouette: ¡Con este ataque, todo tu odio será erradicado para siempre!  
Gotenks SSJ3: ¡Super Rolling Thunder Punch!  
Infinita Silhouette: ¡Puñetazo Directo, Pretty Cure!  
[LOS 2 ATAQUES SE COMBINAN FORMANDO EL "PUÑETAZO ELECTROCUTANTE Y DIRECTO DE PRETTY CURE Y GOTENKS", OMEGA SHENRON NO PUEDE HACER NADA YA QUE QUEDA INMOVIL DURANTE EL ATAQUE EL CUAL LO PULVERIZA POR COMPLETO Y REGRESA LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN A SU ESTADO NORMAL]  
[AL CABO DE UN RATO...]  
Tsubomi: Les agradecemos profundamente que nos hayan ayudado  
Goten: [sonriente] No es nada  
[GOKÚ LLEGA]  
Gokú: Oh! Eres tú Goten!  
Goten: Papá!  
Las HCPC: [en coro, de nuevo] ¿Dijo Papá?  
Gokú: Oh! Hola Chicas, estoy buscando algo parecido a esto  
[GOKÚ SACA UNA DE LAS 4 ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN QUE LLEVAN]  
Erika: ¿Será esto lo que busca?  
[ERIKA LE ENSEÑA LA ESFERA DE 6 ESTRELLAS]  
Gokú: Sí, eso es  
Yuri: Disculpe, ¿para qué reunen esas esferas?  
Gokú: Para protegerlas de manos malignas, vengan conmigo y les explicaré  
[GOKÚ SE LLEVA A LAS HCPC Y A GOTEN Y TRUNKS CON LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN]  
[VEGETA ESTÁ SOLO EN LAS AFUERAS DE LA CASA DE AGURI]  
Vegeta: [pensando: No dejaré que ningún enemigo derrote a Kakarotto! El único autorizado para hacerlo... SOY YO!] [aprieta su puño]  
"Y con esta van 5 esferas, Goten y Trunks se han unido pero todavía faltan 2 esferas, los próximos rivales prometen ser más fuertes que los anteriores y la batalla por la última esfera está cerca, No se pierdan el próximo OVA"

Avance de la Parte 06:  
Tsubomi: Hola, Soy Tsubomi! Ahora ya no es un solo enemigo, ahora son 5!  
?: Guerreros del infierno, Únanse y demuéstrenles de lo que son capaces  
Cure Bloom: Estos...  
Cure Egret: Son muy fuertes!  
?: ¿Serán Capaces de vencer a estos 2 sujetos antes de luchar conmigo?  
?: ¡Absorberé ese poder!  
Gokú: Ya es tarde!  
Tsubomi: En la sexta parte de "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA: Chasing-Hen", "¡Las Splash Star vs los Guerreros del Infierno! ¡Una Batalla que dejará muchos chips tirados!" No se lo pierdan!

Avance de la película de Silvercutetamer o Animelovefan:  
『Yumi Matsuzawa - "Los Guerreros de la Diosa -Pegasus Por siempre-"』  
Airu: Hola! Soy Airu! ¿Quien eres? ¿Porqué estás en mi sueño?  
?: ¡EL PLANETA DE LOS 7 COLORES PELIGRA!  
Airu: No se preocupen! Yo los protegeré de Shadow Devil, ¡Porque yo soy la Guardiana de los Sueños Pretty Cure!  
"Eternal Dream Guardian Pretty Cure La Película: ¡El Planeta de los Siete Colores! ¡La Legendaria Cure Rainbow!"  
Airu: ¡Gran Estreno Online, 2013!  
Mary: ¡No olviden su Rainbow Heart Miracle Light-merii!

Traducción japonesa:  
由美松沢『女神の戦士 〜ペガサスフォーエバー〜』 - Yumi Matsuzawa "Goddess Warriors -Pegasus Forever-"  
アイル: 押忍！、オラアイル！. あなた誰？ なぜあなたは私の夢の中でありますか？ - "Osu!, Ora Airu. Anata dare? Naze anata wa watashi no yumenonakade arimasu ka?"  
?: 七色の惑星が危険にさらされている！！ - Nanairo no wakusei ga kiken ni sarasa rete iru!"  
アイル: 心配しないで、私は影の悪魔を保護します！私は夢の守護者だからプリキュア！ - "Shinpaishinaide, watashi wa kage no akuma o hogo shimasu!, Watashi wa yume no gādiandakara purikyua!"  
"映画！エターナルドリーム守護者プリキュア: 七色の惑星! 伝説のキュアレインボー" - "Eiga! Etaanaru Dorimu Gaadian Purikyua: Nanairo no Wakusei! Densetsu no kyuareinboo!"  
アイル: ２０１３年オンラインロードショー！！ - "ni-sen jū-san-nen Onrainrōdoshō!"  
メアリー: あなたのレインボーハートミラクルライトを忘れないでくださいメリー！ - "Anata no reinbōhātomirakururaito o wasurenaide kudasai-merii!"


	6. Parte 06

PRETTY CURE ALL STARS OVA: CHASING-HEN  
「プリキュアオールスターズOVA: 追いかけ編」  
PARTE 06: "¡Las Splash Star vs los Guerreros del Infierno! ¡Una Batalla que dejará muchos chips tirados!"  
NOTA: Cuando me refiero a la "Legión de Precures" me refería al conjunto de 29 precures conformadas por las siguientes temporadas:  
- Max Heart (sin Hikari ya que no le encontré trabajo en el OVA)  
- Yes Precure 5 GOGO (incluyendo a Milky Rose)  
- Splash Star (sin Michiru ni Kaoru)  
- Suite Precure  
- Smile Precure  
- Doki Doki! Precure (incluyendo a Cure Ace)  
- Heartcatch Precure

[EN LA CASA DE MANA...]  
Gokú: Chicas, estas... son las esferas del dragón, Hay 7 esparcidas por todo el mundo  
Tsubomi: [levanta la mano] Pregunta... ¿Porqué las reunen? ¿Acaso quieren que ese dragón les cumpla un deseo en especial?  
Gokú: Buena pregunta, la verdad... sí  
Mana: ¿Y cual es?  
Gokú: Pues mi deseo es... (eso se los dejo a su imaginación hasta que suba la parte 07 XD)  
[EN LA CIUDAD YUNAGI...]  
[SAKI ESTÁ ATENDIENDO A LOS CLIENTES EN LA PANADERÍA PANPAKAPAN (por donde pasó Ayumi en New Stage 2) DONDE HAY UNA GRAN AFLUENCIA]  
Saki: Esperen Señores, mi padre ya viene con sus pedidos! ¡PAPÁ! No es por apresurarte pero date prisa por favor!  
Daisuke Hyuuga: Ya voy, ya voy  
Saki: Rayos, se van a impacientar!  
[LLEGA DAISUKE CON LOS PEDIDOS]  
Daisuke: Perdón por la tardanza, aquí están sus pedidos  
Saki: Uff...  
[MIENTRAS TANTO MAI ESTÁ DIBUJANDO A CHOPPY JUGANDO CON UN CANGREJO]  
Mai: Ya casi está... un poco más... y listo!  
Choppy: ¿Como quedó-chopi?  
[MAI LE MUESTRA EL DIBUJO TERMINADO A CHOPPY]  
Choppy: Ah ¿Qué es eso-chopi?  
Mai: ¿Qué?  
Choppy: Lo que dibujaste ahí [le señala la parte inferior derecha del dibujo]  
Mai: No sé, solo lo ví... ¿acaso es ese objeto que está por allá?  
[MAI DIVISA A LO LEJOS LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN (esto se puso bueno, ya que la esfera es la de 4 estrellas, la que le dejó Son Gohan a Gokú como recuerdo), SEGUIDO VA A RECOGERLA Y LA OBSERVA DETALLADAMENTE HASTA QUE SÚBITAMENTE LLEGA SAKI Y LA ASUSTA]  
Mai: Saki! Me asustaste!  
Saki: Perdón, ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí?  
Mai: Es una esfera extraña que encontré y tiene 4 estrellas en su interior  
[DE REPENTE EL CIELO SE OSCURECE Y DE AHÍ SALEN 2 DOCTORES]  
?: ¡DANOS ESA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN!  
?: ¡USTEDES NO SE LA MERECEN!  
[LOS 2 DOCTORES ATERRIZAN Y CAUSAN UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN]  
?: Que gusto poderles quitar esa esfera del dragón, Oh! Pero que modales, yo soy el Dr. Gero  
?: Y yo soy el Dr. Myu  
Dr. Gero: DENME ESA ESFERA, o si no llamaré a los guerreros del infierno quienes las harán sufrir  
Saki: ¿Y que pasará si no lo hacemos?  
Dr. Myu: Entonces... ¡SAL DE AHÍ GUERRERO DEL INFIERNO NÚMERO 17!  
Dr. Gero: SALGAN! LOS 4 PELEADORES DEL INFIERNO, SÚPER NÚMERO 13, NÚMERO 14, NÚMERO 15 Y NÚMERO 17  
[LOS ANDROIDES SALEN DEL SUELO Y COMIENZA A SALIR FUEGO ALREDEDOR DE LAS CHICAS]  
Saki: Mai!  
[MAI ASIENTE CON LA CABEZA]  
Saki y Mai: "¡DOBLE PODER ESPIRITUAL!"  
Cure Bloom: "¡Brillantes flores doradas, Cure Bloom!"  
Cure Egret: "¡Relucientes alas plateadas, Cure Egret!"  
Cure Egret: "Seres que dañan los manantiales de los espíritus..."  
Cure Bloom: "Las acciones crueles. Déjalas ya!"  
[LAS SPLASH STAR SE LANZAN A ATACAR A LOS ANDROIDES, CURE BLOOM SE LANZA CONTRA LOS ANDROIDES 13 (En su súper forma), 14 Y 15, Y CURE EGRET SE LANZA CONTRA LOS 2 ANDROIDES 17]  
Dr: Gero: Esas chicas saben pelear, me sorprende  
Dr. Myu: Pero no serán rivales para nuestros androides  
[LAS SPLASH STAR ESTÁS CANSADAS POR LA PELEA]  
Cure Bloom: [agitada] Estos...  
Cure Egret: [agitada] Son muy fuertes!  
Cure Bloom: No tenemos otra opción! Mai!  
[CURE BLOOM CAMBIA A CURE BRIGHT]  
Cure Bright: "¡La luna que guia en el cielo, Cure Bright!"  
Cure Windy: "¡Viento que aromatiza la tierra, Cure Windy!"  
Dr. Myu: Con que tienen su mejor carta, pues nosotros también! COMBÍNENSE! NÚMEROS 17!  
Dr Gero: FORMEN AL MEGA GUERRERO NÚMERO 13!  
[LOS 2 ANDROIDES 17 SE FUSIONAN Y FORMAN AL SÚPER ANDROIDE 17 Y LOS ANDROIDES 14 Y 15 SE FUSIONAN CON EL SÚPER ANDROIDE 13 Y FORMAN AL MEGA ANDROIDE 13]  
[COMIENZA UNA GRAN LUCHA EN EL AIRE, CURE BRIGHT VS EL SÚPER ANDROIDE 17 Y CURE WINDY VS EL MEGA ANDROIDE 13]  
[EN LA CASA DE MANA]  
Aguri: Oigan, en el radar hay un moviento de una esfera  
Vegeta: Es verdad! Kakarotto, Trunks, Goten! ¿Sienten ki maligno?  
Trunks: No, no siento ki maligno  
Goten: Yo tampoco señor  
Gokú: Pero siento 2 energías que chocan a gran velocidad, deberíamos ir a ver que pasa, ¿Que Dicen?  
[LLEGAN NAGISA Y HONOKA]  
Nagisa: ¡No nos dejen por favor!  
Honoka: ¡Esperen!  
Gokú: Ah, Chicas, ¿como están?  
Honoka: [agitada por correr] Muy bien Señor Gokú, gracias!  
Nagisa: Bien y con muchas ganas de ayudarles  
Vegeta: Kakarotto, ¿Tú las conoces?  
Gokú: Sí, ellas nos ayudaron a vencer a Freezer  
Goten: ¿Ustedes ayudaron a mi papá?  
Honoka: Sí  
Gokú: Lamento interrumpir pero hay que ver que sucede, vámonos!  
[TODAS LAS CHICAS PRESENTES ASIENTEN CON LA CABEZA, SEGUIDO GOKÚ SE LAS LLEVA CON LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN, INCLUYENDO A VEGETA, GOTEN Y TRUNKS]  
[SE DESARROLLA UNA BATALLA APOCALÍPTICA (Creo que exageré XD pero es verdad) EN LA PLAYA DE CIUDAD YUNAGI, GOKÚ Y UNA LEGIÓN DE PRECURES (hasta ahora han salido) LLEGAN A AYUDAR A LAS SPLASH STAR]  
[GOKÚ INTENTA VENCER AL MEGA ANDROIDE 13 PERO ES MUY FUERTE Y DEBILITA A GOKÚ]  
Gokú: Chicas, debemos eliminarlos a toda costa  
[VEGETA INTENTA INFRUCTUOSAMENTE VENCER A LOS VILLANOS PERO ES VENCIDO FÁCILMENTE APARTE DE QUE ES GOLPEADO BRUTALMENTE, LO MISMO SUCEDE CON LAS PRECURE]  
[GOTENKS SE LAS DA DE HIPERPODEROSO PERO ES VENCIDO DE UN GOLPE]  
Vegeta: Debemos combinar nuestros poderes!  
Gokú: Chicas, Ayúdenos!  
La Legión de Precures: Sí!  
[LA LEGIÓN DE PRECURES ADOPTAN SUS SÚPER FORMAS MENOS LAS DDPC Y HACEN EL ATAQUE "RAINBOW JEWEL SOLUTION (Versión Parcial)"]  
Legión de Precures: "¡Pretty Cure Rainbow Jewel Solution!"  
Gokú: KAME HAME HA! CON EL KAIOKEN AL CUÁDRUPLE!  
Vegeta: ¡FINAL SHINE!  
Gotenks: "¡EL ATAQUE KAMIKAZE DE LOS SÚPER FANTASMAS!"  
Gokú: Recuperaré la esfera que me dió mi abuelito!  
[LOS ATAQUES SE FUSIONAN Y FORMAN EL "MEGA GOLPE UNIVERSAL" EL CUAL DESTROZA POR COMPLETO A LOS 2 SUPER ANDROIDES]  
Dr. Myu: Mi creación!  
Dr. Gero: Mi hijo!  
[LAS DDPC SE ENCARGAN DE AMBOS DOCTORES APROVECHANDO QUE ESTÁN INDEFENSOS]  
DDPC: "¡Love Heart Arrow!"  
Cure Ace: "Ace Shot, Bakyuun!"  
Dr. Gero y el Dr. Myu: LOVE-LOVE-LOVE, era broma  
Cure Ace: ¿Qué?  
Vegeta: Déjame vencerlos!, El Ataque... BING, BANG!  
[VEGETA ERRADICA A LOS DOCTORES DEFINITIVAMENTE]  
Ellen: Muchas gracias por todo Señor! [le da una palmada a Gokú en el cuerpo que está inflamado]  
Gokú: AY, AHHHHHHH! No me golpees, acabo de usar una técnica mortal!  
Saki: Queremos agradecerles por ayudarnos a vencer a esos malos y como agradecimiento, Mai les tiene un regalo  
Mai: Tomen esto como muestra de Agradecimiento  
[MAI LE ENTREGA LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN A GOKÚ]  
Gokú: Chicas, gracias, con esta ya tenemos 6!  
[LAS ESFERAS COMIENZAN A BRILLAR]  
[SE ABRE UN AGUJERO EN EL CIELO]  
Gokú: Creo que ese es el agujero que nos llevará a casa, Chicas, ¿Quieren venir con nosotras?  
Goten: Sí, háganle  
Trunks: No es por ser chismoso pero escuché un rumor que decía que mi mamá hará una fiesta el domingo y será la mejor de todas  
Vegeta: Yo escuche lo mismo  
Mana: Pues esperen y llamamos a nuestros padres a ver si nos dan permiso  
Gokú: Vale, llámenlos  
[LAS PRECURES PRESENTES (LA LEGIÓN) LLAMAN A SUS PADRES Y/O FAMILIARES PARA PEDIR PERMISO A EXCEPCIÓN DE MAKOTO QUIEN VIVE SOLA Y DB LA ACOMPAÑA SIEMPRE]  
Mana: Ya consultamos y nos dan permiso a todas  
Gokú: Perfecto, entonces, sujétense!  
Las FPC: ¡ESPÉRENOS!  
Gokú: Está bien, pero vengan rápido  
Vegeta: Kakarotto, ¿Qué esperas? Vámonos de una buena vez  
Gokú: Ya voy, ¿Listas?  
Las 33 Precures: Sí, estamos listas!  
Gokú: Ahora sí, Vámonos!  
[LAS 33 CHICAS SE TOMAN DE LAS MANOS Y GOKÚ SE LAS LLEVA VOLANDO HACIA EL AGUJERO QUE LOS LLEVARÁ A CASA (el mundo de Dragon Ball)]  
"El combate ha finalizado, ya tienen 6 esferas y la última batalla comenzará, Ahora, las 33 precures se han reunido y harán alianza con los Guerreros Z para encontrar la última esfera que se encuentra en la dimensión de Gokú, No se Pierdan el próximo OVA"

AVANCE ESPECIAL:  
"Luego de la gran lucha por las esferas del dragón, él obtuvo la última esfera, un ser más poderoso que todos los enemigos con los cuales lucharon las precure y los Guerreros Z"  
"El Dios de la Destrucción..."  
Cure Moonlight: Él es el ser más poderoso del universo, un Dios de la Destrucción  
Cure Marine: ¿Uh?  
Kaiosama: Él es un ser temible y extremadamente poderoso  
?: Este sistema solar será eliminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos  
[EN EL ESPACIO...]  
?: Me causa placer destruir este planeta  
Cure Black: ¡LA DESTRUCCIÓN NO DEBE CAUSARTE PLACEEEERRRR!  
FLOW「CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA」  
Cure Black: ¡AHHHHHHHH!  
"Ahora, el telón se abre a una nueva batalla, con todo el universo implicado"  
Cure Beat: ¡LA TIERRA ESTÁ CONDENADA!  
Cure Moonlight: ¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO!  
"Entonces ella vendrá..."  
"La Guerrera legendaria..."  
?: ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
?: ¿Cómo?  
"La Diosa... ¡Pretty Cure!"  
Las 33 Precures: ¡RAINBOW JEWEL SOLUTION (VERSIÓN AUMENTADA x33)!  
Cure Heart: ¡TE ELIMINAREMOS! ¡EGOÍSTA!  
"Pretty Cure All Stars OVA: Chasing-Hen, ¡La Forma Divina! ¡La Gran Batalla de los Dioses!"  
Cure Black: ¡Muy pronto en Fanfiction!  
"2013"


	7. Parte 07 - FINAL

PRETTY CURE ALL STARS OVA: CHASING-HEN  
「プリキュアオールスターズOVA: 追いかけ編」  
PARTE 07: "¡La Forma Divina! ¡La Gran Batalla de los Dioses!"

[LAS 33 PRECURES, GOKÚ, VEGETA, TRUNKS Y GOTEN SIGUEN VIAJANDO POR EL AGUJERO DE GUSANO INTERDIMENSIONAL CUANDO AGURI SE SUELTA ACCIDENTALMENTE DE LA CADENA]  
Gokú: ¡AGURI!  
Vegeta: ¡Oye Niña! Regresa!  
Aguri: No puedo... espera, Puedo Volar! [risa nerviosa]  
Nagisa: Señor, ¿Podemos volar aquí?  
Gokú: Pues al parecer sí...  
Goten: De hecho este agujero nos está arrastrando  
Vegeta: ¡Soténganse todas!  
Trunks: Vamos a caer!  
Gokú: ¡Sujétense!  
Gokú, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks y las 33 Precures: ¡WHOA!  
[EN LA CORPORACIÓN CAPSULA UN AGUJERO APARECE EN EL CIELO]  
Bulma: Ay no! ¿Este será otro intento de conquista por parte de los malos?  
[DEL AGUJERO SALEN GOKÚ, VEGETA, GOTEN Y TRUNKS, POR AHORA]  
Krillin: ¿Uh? Miren!  
Yamcha: ¿Qué es eso?  
Tenshinhan: ¿Quien viene?  
Chaoz: Ten...  
Gokú: [a lo lejos] ¡ABRAN CAMPO QUE VOY SIN FRENOS!  
Krillin: Es... Gokú!  
Milk: ¿Dijeron "Gokú"?, ¡OYE! ¡¿PORQUÉ TARDASTE TANTO?!  
Gokú: Milk, no me regañes! A un lado!  
[TODOS SE APARTAN Y GOKÚ CAE COMO SI FUERA UN GRAN METEORO, ENCIMA DE ÉL CAEN VEGETA, SEGUIDO GOTEN Y POR ÚLTIMO TRUNKS]  
Gokú: AYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Esa caída si que fue dura!  
Bulma: Gokú, ¿Estás bien?  
Krillin: Amigo, nos tenías preocupados  
Gokú: Lo siento, miren, también vinieron Vegeta y Trunks  
Bulma: Vegeta, me puedes explicar que te sucedió?  
Vegeta: No tengo nada que explicarte  
Gokú: Qué extraño, ¿Donde están las chicas?  
Krillin: ¿Quienes?  
Gokú: Oh que bien!, Ya vienen  
Bulma: ¿Quienes vienen?  
[A LO LEJOS SE OYEN LOS GRITOS DE LAS 33 PRECURES]  
Bulma: Rápido, traiga el colchón inflable!  
Mayordomo: Sí!  
[EL MAYORDOMO TRAE EL COLCHÓN INFLABLE DE LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA, EL CUAL ES EXTRAGRANDE]  
[EL ORDEN DE CAÍDA VA DESDE LA TEMPORADA MÁS RECIENTE, HASTA LA 2DA TEMPORADA (Max Heart)]  
Gokú: Chicas, ¿Están bien?  
Mana: Sí, gracias, que viajecito  
Nagisa: Wow! Uno de los mejores viajes que he tenido!  
[BULMA LLEGA]  
Bulma: Hola, mi nombre es Bulma  
Todas las Precure: Hola!  
Milk: Gokú! ¿PORQUÉ TARDASTE TANTO? ¿ESTABAS CON OTRA MUJER? ME TENÍAS MUY PREOCUPADA  
Honoka: Ella es su...  
Mana: Esposa  
Yuri: No sabe relajarse  
Gokú: Milk, déjame explicarte...  
Milk: SÍ, ¡ESTABAS CON OTRA MUJER! [comienza a llorar exageradamente] ¡AHORA GOKÚ YA NO ME QUIERE!  
Goten: Mamá, mi papá estaba salvando la tierra de varios enemigos, yo estuve con él  
Trunks: Y yo también!  
Milk: Goten, dime que estaba haciendo tu padre  
Goten: Derrotó a varios enemigos y 29 chicas le ayudaron, también el señor Vegeta, Trunks y Yo!  
Milk: Bien, si no me mientes, no hay problema  
Gokú: [susurrándole a Goten] Gracias hijo  
Bulma: Bueno, bueno, dejemos ese asunto, Qué les parece si todos vamos a la fiesta  
Nagisa: ¿Hay una fiesta?  
Trunks: Sí, y de las mejores  
Gokú: Vayan a divertirse, yo iré a entrenar con Kaiosama  
Bulma: Otra vez?  
Vegeta: Si me necesitan, estaré en la cámara de gravedad entrenando  
Milk: Gokú, no te...  
[GOKÚ SE TELETRANSPORTA AL PLANETA DE KAIOSAMA]  
Milk: ...vayas  
Bulma: Que le vamos a hacer?, Vegeta, te doy permiso para que vayas a entrenar  
Vegeta: Sí [murmurando: Nadie le dice al príncipe saiyajin lo que debe hacer]  
[VEGETA SE VA A LA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD Y COMIENZA A ENTRENAR]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL PLANETA DE KAIOSAMA]  
Kaiosama: Gokú, te moriste otra vez?  
Gokú: No Kaiosama, vengo a entrenar un poco  
Kaiosama: Qué entrenamiento harás?  
Gokú: Primero, correré con Bubbles  
Kaiosama: Está bien  
Gokú: Gracias, ven Bubbles!  
[GOKÚ COMIENZA A CORRER CON BUBBLES MIENTRAS KAIOSAMA CONVERSA CON LOS SUPREMOS KAIOSAMA]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA DIMENSIÓN DESCONOCIDA...]  
[SE OYE UN ESTRUENDO GRANDE, SEGUIDO UN HOMBRE CAMINA LENTAMENTE]  
Wiss: Ya es hora de levantarse, Birusu-sama  
[SALE BIRUSU DURMIENDO INCÓMODAMENTE]  
Wiss: Ya pasaron sus 3000 años de sueño, ahora es tiempo de trabajar fuertemente  
[UNO DE LOS RELOJES DE ARENA SE AGOTA Y ESTALLA, LA EXPLOSIÓN HACE QUE OTROS RELOJES DE ARENA ESTALLEN, UNA MANERA PARA DESPERTAR A BIRUSU]  
[BIRUSU SE LEVANTA CON DIFICULTAD]  
Birusu: Es muy temprano, 5 minuticos más  
Wiss: [suspiro] Mire, si no se despierta, lo despierto con la canción de despertar que usted tanto odia  
[BIRUSU SE PONE DE PIE, CAE DE SU CAMA, ATERRIZA DE ESPALDAS EN UNA ROCA FLOTANTE, SE ARRASTA CON SUS PIERNAS Y VUELVE A CAER DE ESPALDAS EN OTRA ROCA FLOTANTE, DA UN GIRO Y ATERRIZA DE PIE EN OTRA ROCA FLOTANTE, SEGUIDO BOSTEZA Y SE ACICALA]  
Birusu: Yo creo que todavía es muy temprano  
Wiss: Mejor vamos a desayunar  
Birusu: Sí [bostezo]  
[CUANDO BIRUSU Y WISS LLEGAN AL COMEDOR, WISS SACA DE SU CETRO UN CÍRCULO DE ENERGÍA FLOTANTE Y AHÍ SALEN LAS IMÁGENES DE GOKÚ EN SSJ Y CURE BLACK JUNTO CON CURE WHITE VENCIENDO AL REY HAAKU]  
Birusu: ¿Quienes son?  
Wiss: El de la izquierda se llama Kakarotto, pero la gente lo llama Gokú, él venció a Freezer hace mucho tiempo  
Birusu: Interesante...  
Wiss: Se puede convertir en Súper Saiyajin  
Birusu: ¿Súper Saiyajin? Ahora recuerdo algo  
Wiss: ¿Qué cosa?  
Birusu: Soñe que estaba luchando con alguien parecido a él, el Súper Saiyajin Dios  
Wiss: Sí? Las de la derecha se llaman Cure Black y Cure White, pero la gente las llaman Nagisa Misumi y Honoka Yukishiro, ellas vencieron al Rey Haaku  
Birusu: También me acuerdo de ella!  
Wiss: Qué? Soñó con ellas también?  
Birusu: No exactamente, pero en mi sueño también aparece una chica parecida a la de cabello castaño pero la diferencia era que su cabello era rojo brillante  
Wiss: Me pregunto quienes son?  
Birusu: Y donde viven?  
Wiss: En un planeta llamado Tierra, en el universo 7  
Birusu: Entonces ya sé a quien preguntarle  
[EN EL PLANETA SUPREMO...]  
Kibito: Siento ki piadoso, no puede ser, ha despertado!  
Antepasado Supremo: Quién se despertó? La comida ya está?  
Kibito: El Dios de la destrucción despertó y la comida aún no está lista  
Antepasado Supremo: Dijiste "Dios de la destrucción"? Esto es grave  
Kaiosama: [hablando telepáticamente] ¿Qué es lo que es grave?  
Kibito: Ha despertado el Dios de la destrucción y va hacia la tierra  
Kaiosama: Que va hacia la tierra? Gokú no puede saber nada de esto  
Gokú: Que yo no puedo saber qué?  
Kaiosama: Es una cosa muy privada  
Gokú: Quiero saber! Por favor, dígamelo  
Kaiosama: [de mala gana] Está bien! Pero no te emociones después de esto  
Gokú: Como así?  
Kaiosama: El Dios de la destrucción Birusu ha despertado  
Gokú: ¿Quien es ese tal Birusu?  
Kaiosama: Es un ser más poderoso que Cell, Freezer y Majin Buu  
Gokú: [emocionado] De verdad es muy fuerte? Quiero pelear con él?  
Kaiosama: Ya vez porqué no quería contarte?, Lo peor es que vendrá aquí  
Gokú: De verdad?  
Kaiosama: De hecho ya se está aproximando  
Gokú: Pues yo no siento ninguna presencia  
Kaiosama: No puedes sentir ese ki ya que es ki piadoso y solo los dioses podemos sentirlo  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA...]  
[EXTRAÑAMENTE YURI LOGRA SENTIR UNA PRESENCIA PIADOSA]  
Yuri: Qué Será? Esto es raro  
Tsubomi: Sucede algo?  
Yuri: Eh? No, nada...  
Itsuki: Estás actuando muy raro  
[EN EL PLANETA DE KAIOSAMA...]  
Kaiosama: Gokú, escóndete, rápido!  
Gokú: Porqué?  
Kaiosama: No preguntes y hazme caso!  
Gokú: Está bien  
[GOKÚ SE ESCONDE EN LA CASA DE KAIOSAMA, AHÍ SE CAMBIA LA ROPA, SE COLOCA SU DOUGI]  
[GOKÚ MIRA DISIMULADAMENTE POR LA VENTANA]  
Birusu: Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, Kaiosama...  
Kaiosama: Señor Birusu! Señor Wiss! Qué grata sorpresa!  
Wiss: Hola!  
Birusu: Kaiosama, recuerdas el porqué de este planeta tan pequeño  
Kaiosama: Es verdad! Todavía lo recuerdo  
Wiss: Qué sucedió entonces?  
Birusu: Les voy a contar...  
[COMIENZA RECUERDO DE BIRUSU, AÑO 1990]  
Birusu: [narrando] Antes el planeta de Kaiosama era mucho más grande  
[BIRUSU LLEGA A VISITAR A KAIOSAMA]  
Birusu: Kaiosama, qué tal?  
Kaiosama: Don Birusu, bien y usted como está?  
Birusu: Bien, gracias por preguntar, he venido porque lanzaron el nuevo Super Mario World y quise venir a probar el juego en tu SNES  
Kaiosama: Está bien, coloca el cartucho ahí  
[BIRUSU COLOCA EL CARTUCHO EN LA SNES DE KAIOSAMA]  
[SALE EL MENÚ PRINCIPAL]  
Kaiosama: Tome su control, Modalidad: 2 jugadores, yo soy Mario y usted será Luigi  
Birusu: Está bien  
[COMIENZA LA PARTIDA]  
[AL CABO DE UNOS MINUTOS]  
Kaiosama: Ya pasé este nivel ahora viene el otro  
[10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS]  
Kaiosama: Logré pasar este mundo, ahora viene el siguiente...  
Birusu: Cuando podré jugar?  
Kaiosama: Cuando yo muera [refiriéndose al personaje Mario]  
[MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS]  
Birusu: Aún no te mueres?  
Kaiosama: No, no es por presumir pero yo soy bueno cuando se trata de Mario Bros  
[KAIOSAMA SE DISTRAE EN UN NIVEL Y ESO LE CUESTA UNA VIDA]  
Kaiosama: Ups, perdí, le toca  
Birusu: Bien...  
[AHORA ES EL TURNO DE BIRUSU QUIEN TIENE A LUIGI]  
[BIRUSU LOGRA PASAR VARIOS NIVELES SIN DIFICULTAD, HASTA QUE LLEGA AL NIVEL DONDE ESTÁ KAIOSAMA E INCLUSO LO SUPERA]  
[CUANDO PELEA CONTRA KOOPA LUIGI (BIRUSU) ES VENCIDO CON FACILIDAD]  
Birusu: ¡¿QUÉ?! Esto es imperdonable, he perdido! Acabaré con el creador del juego y con este planeta  
Kaiosama: No tiene porqué destruir mi planeta  
Birusu: Qué lastima, ya lo hice  
[BIRUSU ROMPE EL PLANETA DE KAIOSAMA EN VARIOS PEDAZOS, DESPUÉS BIRUSU SE VA MOLESTO]  
[KAIOSAMA AGARRA EL FRAGMENTO MÁS GRANDE DEL PLANETA Y LO MOLDEA PARA QUE DÉ FORMA A UN PLANETA, SEGUIDO CONSTRUYE SU CASA Y CREA UNA VÍA PARA CONDUCIR SU CARRO]  
[TERMINA RECUERDO]  
Kaiosama: Y así fué el origen de este pequeño planeta  
Wiss: Ahhh...  
Gokú: No sabía que ese gato es un mal perdedor  
Birusu: Cambiando de tema, Kaiosama, has visto a un Súper Saiyajin Dios?  
Kaiosama: Y quién es él?  
Birusu: No conoces la leyenda?  
Kaiosama: Solo conozco la leyenda del súper saiyajin  
Birusu: Ahh... ya veo  
Gokú: Él es fuerte y me está buscando, será mejor salir  
[GOKÚ SALE DE LA CASA DE KAIOSAMA]  
Gokú: Hola, Soy Go...  
[KAIOSAMA LE PEGA UN PUÑO EN LA CABEZA]  
Kaiosama: Saluda bien!  
Gokú: Ayayayayayay... está bien! Buenos días  
Birusu: Y usted quien es?  
Gokú: Mi nombre es Gokú  
Wiss: Que tal, Son Gokú?  
Gokú: Bien, gracias señor pitufo  
Wiss: Jojojojo, tiene buen humor  
Kaiosama: Cómo te atreves a llamarlo de esa manera?  
Gokú: No me sabía el nombre  
Wiss: Mi nombre es Wiss  
Gokú: Oye, tengo una pequeña petición  
Birusu: Cuál?  
Gokú: Quisiera... que... usted y yo...  
Birusu: Hmmm...?  
Gokú: Hagamos un combate  
Kaiosama: ¿QUÉ? ¡TONTO! ¡¿QUIÉN SE VA A ATREVER A LUCHAR CONTRA UN DIOS?!  
Gokú: Y qué tiene de malo?  
Birusu: Está bien, hace tiempo que no tenía un combate contra alguien, pero le advierto, puedo ser muy peligroso si me hacen enojar  
Gokú: [emocionado] Eso no importa  
[GOKÚ SE PONE EN POSICIÓN DE ATAQUE Y SE CONVIERTE EN SÚPER SAIYAJIN]  
Gokú: Mire, este es el Súper Saiyajin  
[GOKÚ PASA AL SÚPER SAIYAJIN 2]  
Gokú: Este es el Súper Saiyajin Fase 2  
[GOKÚ PASA AL SÚPER SAIYAJIN FASE 3]  
Gokú: Y este... es el poderoso Súper Saiyajin Fase 3!  
[KAIOSAMA CORRE APRESURADAMENTE A ESCONDERSE EN SU CASA]  
Kaiosama: Esto se pondrá feo!  
Birusu: Eso es todo? Está bien, comienza...  
Gokú: No me subestimes, aquí voy!  
[BIRUSU SONRÍE Y GOKÚ SE LANZA HACIA BIRUSU, SE TELETRANSPORTA HACIA SU ESPALDA E INTENTA GOLPEARLO PERO BIRUSU DETIENE SU PUÑO CON UNA SOLA MANO Y SIN MIRAR, SEGUIDO ARROJA A GOKÚ HACIA ADELANTE, CUANDO GOKÚ SE IBA A LEVANTAR, BIRUSU YA ESTABA ENFRENTE DE ÉL, GOLPEA A GOKÚ CON UN DEDO Y LO ARRASTRA UNOS CUANTOS METROS, GOKÚ VUELA Y SE LIMPIA LA SANGRE QUE LE SALIÓ EN LA CARA, BIRUSU LO RETA Y GOKÚ SE IRRITA, DESPUÉS BAJA E INTENTA GOLPEAR A BIRUSU CON PUÑOS Y PATADAS PERO BIRUSU LAS ESQUIVA, EN UNO DE LOS GOLPES, BIRUSU SALTA IMPULSÁNDOSE CON EL PUÑO DE GOKÚ Y SALTANDO HACIA ATRÁS DE GOKÚ, GOKÚ VOLTEA E INTENTA PEGARLE UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CABEZA PERO BIRUSU LO ESQUIVA EN EL ÚLTIMO MOMENTO Y GOKÚ ATRAVIESA EL PLANETA DE KAIOSAMA]  
Kaiosama: OHHHHHHHHHHHH...!  
[GOKÚ ESTÁ FRUSTRADO, BIRUSU APARECE DETRÁS DE ÉL Y LO NOQUEA CON UN TOQUE EN LA NUCA EL CUAL LO DESTRANSFORMA Y SE DESMAYA, GOKÚ HA SIDO VENCIDO, BIRUSU SE RETIRA SILBANDO]  
Birusu: Kaiosama, este sujeto no es muy fuerte como pensaba, iré a buscar al Súper Saiyajin Dios... y a la niña del cabello rojizo  
Kaiosama: ¿"niña del cabello rojizo"?, Gokú, ya viste? Eso te pasa por enfrentarte a un Dios  
Gokú: [agitado y herido] Estoy feliz... me gustó luchar contra él  
Kaiosama: Tendré que advertir a Vegeta...  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA, GOTEN, TRUNKS Y MIYUKI JUEGAN CON MARON, LA HIJA DE NÚMERO 18]  
[YURI ESTA PASEANDO POR LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA, CUANDO ENCUENTRA A VEGETA ENTRENANDO EN LA CÁMARA DE GRAVEDAD, VEGETA HABLA CON KAIOSAMA (telepáticamente) SOBRE BIRUSU]  
Vegeta: ¿O sea que él vendrá?  
Kaiosama: Sí, si lo hacen enojar, será el fin de todo!  
Vegeta: Entiendo, haré todo lo posible para que no lo hagan enojar  
Yuri: Disculpe... ¿Quien dice que vendrá?  
Vegeta: Ven aquí y te lo contaré  
Yuri: Está bien  
[VEGETA ESTABA CONFIADO DE QUE YURI CAERÍA POR LA GRAVEDAD AUMENTADA 300 VECES PERO ELLA LOGRA PASAR SIN PROBLEMAS Y LLEGA HASTA VEGETA]  
Yuri: Listo, ya estoy aquí  
Vegeta: [sorprendido] ¿No sientes tu cuerpo más pesado?  
Yuri: Sí, un poquito pero ya me acostumbré  
Vegeta: O sea que puedes luchar con esta gravedad?  
Yuri: Técnicamente... Sí  
Vegeta: Bien, vayamos al grano, el que vendrá se llama Birusu y es un terrible Dios de la destrucción  
Yuri: Birusu? Ah, ahora lo recuerdo  
Vegeta: ¿Qué?  
Yuri: Mi padre me contó que en uno de sus estudios, conoció a ese sujeto  
Vegeta: O sea que ya sabes todo sobre él?  
Yuri: Sí, mi padre me contó todo sobre él  
Vegeta: Entonces solo les advierto a tí y las demás que si lo hacen enojar, él destruirá la tierra, Vamos, seguramente ya habrá llegado  
Yuri: Sí  
[TSUBOMI LLEGA]  
Tsubomi: Ah! Yuri, aquí estabas  
Vegeta: Oye niña, no vayas a...  
[TSUBOMI ENTRA Y SE CAE]  
Vegeta: ...entrar  
Tsubomi: Qué diablos sucede? Mi cuerpo pesa mucho, no puedo levantarme  
[VEGETA CORRE Y APAGA LA MÁQUINA DE GRAVEDAD, TSUBOMI LOGRA LEVANTARSE]  
Tsubomi: Me duele la espalda, por cierto, Yuri, Señor Vegeta, venía a decirles que el evento principal está a punto de empezar  
Vegeta: Sí  
Tsubomi: Ah, casi lo olvido, hay 2 personas que quieren verlo a usted y a Yuri  
Yuri: A mí?  
Vegeta: Y cómo son?  
Tsubomi: Uno de ellos tiene la apariencia de un gato egipcio morado y el otro es apuesto pero tiene la piel azul  
Vegeta: [pensando: Seguramente es Birusu y su acompañante]  
Yuri: Señor Vegeta, deberíamos irnos ya  
Vegeta. Sí  
[YURI, VEGETA Y TSUBOMI SALEN DE LAS INSTALACIONES DE LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA Y SE DIRIGEN A LA ENTRADA DONDE SE ENCUENTRAN BIRUSU Y WISS]  
Birusu: Qué tal? Príncipe Vegeta  
Vegeta: Ah, Don Birusu, como está usted?  
[VEGETA SALUDA HACIÉNDOLE UNA REVERENCIA]  
Birusu: Y usted, Yuri Tsukikage? Como se encuentra?  
[YURI SE SORPRENDE]  
Yuri: [pensando: Cómo le hizo para saber mi apellido?] Bien, gracias señor  
[BULMA LLEGA]  
Bulma: Vegeta, te perderás el evento, Oh, Y ellos quienes son? Vaya pero que modales los míos, Mi nombre es Bulma  
Birusu y Wiss en coro: Buenos Días, Señorita Bulma!  
Bulma: WOW! Seguramente son amigos de Vegeta, vengan a la fiesta, hay mucha comida  
Birusu: Hmmmm... Comida (le faltó babear como Homero Simpson xD)  
Wiss: Señor, recuerde porqué estamos aquí  
Birusu: POR LO MENOS DÉJAME DIVERTIRME!  
Wiss: Jojojo Usted nunca cambia  
Birusu: [murmurando: Es insoportable] Por cierto...  
[BIRUSU APARECE SÚBITAMENTE AL LADO DE VEGETA]  
Birusu: Sabes donde se encuentra el Súper Saiyajin Dios?  
Vegeta: Eh... no, no sé donde se encuentra  
Birusu: Y qué me dices tú, Yuri Tsukikage? Haz Visto a la niña de cabello rojizo?  
Yuri: Niña de cabello rojizo... No, no la he visto  
Birusu: Uhhhh, Qué lástima  
Bulma: Vengan todos, están invitados, el evento principal está a punto de comenzar  
Birusu: Sí, está bien  
Wiss: Vayamos a comer  
[BIRUSU Y WISS SE VAN HACIA LA FIESTA]  
Vegeta: [pensando: Si hacemos enojar a ese tipo será el fin de todo, tendré mucho cuidado]  
[BIRUSU Y WISS LLEGAN Y SON RECIBIDOS POR LAS PRECURE QUIENES LOS SALUDAN, WISS COME MIENTRAS YAMCHA Y AGURI LO ACOMPAÑAN, BIRUSU BAILA CON OX SATÁN Y DESPUÉS BAILA CON NOZOMI, LUEGO TODAS LO ANIMAN PARA QUE BAILE BREAKDANCE LO CUAL HACE CON GUSTO]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL INTERIOR DE LA CASA DE BULMA...]  
Pilaf niño: Rayos, donde estarán las esferas del dragón, según este radar las esferas están en esta casa  
Mai niña: Jefe, porqué no buscamos en el sitio que apunta el radar?  
Pilaf niño: No es mala idea  
Shu niño: Deberíamos apresurarnos, si no lo hacemos jamás volveremos a la normalidad  
Pilaf niño: Tienes razón Shu, ese Shenlong exageró con hacernos niños, si tan solo tuvieramos esas esferas... ¡CONQUISTARÍAMOS AL MUNDO Y VOLVERÍAMOS A LA NORMALIDAD!  
Shu niño: Jefe...  
[LA BANDA DE PILAF SE VA SIGILOSAMENTE HASTA QUE MAI ENCUENTRA UNA PUERTA]  
Mai niña: Jefe, Shu miren esto  
Pilaf niño: ¿Qué es?  
Mai niña: [leyendo] "Premios... del bingo... prohibido... el paso"  
Pilaf niño: Dijiste "Premios del bingo"? Aquí debe haber mucho dinero! Entremos!  
Shu y Mai: Sí!  
[LA BANDA DE PILAF ENTRA AL CUARTO DE PREMIOS Y ENCUENTRAN UN CASTILLO, MUCHO DINERO Y UN CONJUNTO DE DIAMANTES (parecidos a los de la película 1 de Max Heart)]  
Pilaf niño: Nos haremos ricos con todo esto! Marquémoslo todo!  
[PILAF, MAI Y SHU SACAN UNOS AEROSOLES VERDES Y COMIENZAN A MARCAR TODOS LOS PREMIOS]  
[LLEGA TRUNKS]  
Trunks: Oigan! Que están haciendo aquí?  
Pilaf niño: No interfieras o te irá muy mal!  
Mai niña: Sí, lárgate de aquí!  
[GOTEN SE APROXIMA]  
Goten: Oye Trunks!  
Pilaf niño: Esa voz...  
[GOTEN SE PRESENTA]  
[COMIENZA FLASHBACK]  
[SALE GOKÚ CONVERTIDO EN MONO GIGANTE DESTRUYENDO EL CASTILLO DE PILAF]  
[RUGIDO]  
[TERMINA FLASHBACK]  
[LA BANDA DE PILAF SE ASUSTA]  
Pilaf niño: OHHH! ES GOKÚ! EL QUE DESTRUYÓ MI CASTILLO! HUYAMOS!  
[LA BANDA DE PILAF HUYE]  
[COMIENZA SLOW MOTION]  
[MAI HUYE Y MIRA A TRUNKS]  
[TRUNKS QUEDA ENAMORADO]  
[TERMINA SLOW MOTION]  
[MAI SE REGRESA]  
Mai: Oye niño! Toma esto  
[MAI LE ENTREGA EL CONJUNTO DE DIAMANTES QUE HABÍA ROBADO Y SALE HUYENDO]  
Goten: Trunks, Quien era ella?  
Trunks: Goten, eres el primero que ve a mi novia  
Goten: [sorprendido] Tu Novia?  
[LA BANDA DE PILAF SE REÚNE A LAS AFUERAS DE LA CASA DE BULMA]  
Pilaf: Diablos, no conseguimos las esferas  
Mai: Miren lo que encontré  
[MAI SACA LA ESFERA DE 4 ESTRELLAS]  
Shu: Conseguiste una esfera!  
Pilaf: Bien hecho!  
[BULMA LOS ESTABA OBSERVANDO DESDE LEJOS]  
Bulma: Seguramente son amigos de Trunks, los invitaré, Oigan, ustedes  
[PILAF, MAI Y SHU MIRAN A BULMA FIJAMENTE]  
Pilaf: Esa señora... se parece a esa niña que estaba con Gokú  
[COMIENZA FLASHBACK]  
[GOKÚ ESTÁ COMO MONO GIGANTE DESTRUYENDO EL CASTILLO DE PILAF]  
[BULMA, YAMCHA, OOLONG Y PUAR HUYEN DEL SITIO]  
[TERMINA FLASHBACK]  
Bulma: Quieren venir a la fiesta?  
Pilaf: Eh... sí  
Bulma: Qué bueno! Vengan!  
[PILAF, MAI Y SHU SE INTEGRAN A LA FIESTA]  
[SE ABRE EL TELÓN DE LA TARIMA]  
Bulma: Y ahora... el evento principal del día! El Gran Bingo!, Uno de los premios es...  
Nagisa: [cruzando los dedos] Que sea un campo de lacrosse, un campo de lacrosse...  
Maestro Roshi: [cruzando los dedos] DVD's Sexys, DVD's Sexys...  
Androide 18: [cruzando los dedos] Mucho dinero, mucho dinero...  
Bulma: Un... fabuloso... y espectacular... CASTILLO!  
Yamcha: [asombrado] ¿Un Castillo?  
Bulma: Eso no es todo querido Yamcha, también tenemos mucho dinero...  
Androide 18: ¡Sí, me lo ganaré!  
Bulma: ... un avión de premios y como premio mayor tenemos... Las Legendarias Esferas del Dragón!  
[TODOS Y TODAS APLAUDEN]  
Krillin: Uh? Bulma, ahí solo hay 6 esferas, ¿Donde está la séptima esfera?  
Bulma: ¿Ehhhhh? Es cierto! Nos han robado!  
[PILAF, MAI Y SHU SE RETIRAN SIGILOSAMENTE]  
Bulma: Ustedes! ¿Acaso ya se van?  
Trunks: Qué tienen ahí?  
[TRUNKS INTENTA VER QUE TENÍA PILAF PERO ÉSTE DEJA CAER LA ESFERA DEL DRAGÓN DE 4 ESTRELLAS QUE HABÍAN ROBADO]  
Bulma: Ahhhh! Ladrones!  
Honoka: Con que querían pasarse de listos? Eso es malo, robar es malo! Entienden? ES MALO Y SERÁN CASTIGADOS!  
[MAI SACA UNA PISTOLA Y COLOCA EL CAÑÓN EN LA CABEZA DE HONOKA]  
Pilaf: Si no quieren que esta chiquilla muera, traigan mucho dinero y entrégenlo  
Gohan: Oh no, la Señorita Honoka está en peligro, ahí voy  
[GOHAN SE CONVIERTE EN EL GRAN SAIYAMAN PERO ESTÁ EBRIO]  
Gran Saiyaman: Alto ahí, ladrones!  
Pilaf: Y quien eres?  
Gran Saiyaman: Yo soy el héroe que lucha por la justicia, soy el Gran... SAIYAMAN!  
Mai: El gran qué?  
Gran Saiyaman: Suéltenla, si lo hacen permitiré que me dispares  
Mai: Eso iba a hacer, toma esto, muere payaso!  
[MAI DISPARA 4 VECES Y EL GRAN SAIYAMAN LOS DESVÍA CON UN SOLO DEDO]  
Gran Saiyaman: Ya ven, nadie puede vencer el poder del Gran Saiyaman!  
Miyuki: Vaya, no puedo creerlo! De lo que son capaces los ebrios...  
Gran Saiyaman: Ustedes, no deberían jugar con eso, a los niños y niñas que están leyendo este fic les prohibo jugar con armas, pueden ser letales  
Videl: Ayyyy... Me Duele!  
Gran Saiyaman: Videl! ¿Que te pasó?  
Videl: Auuu... uno de los disparos rozó mi pierna  
Dende: No te preocupes, yo te curo  
[DENDE CURA A VIDEL PERO SE DA CUENTA DE ALGO EXTRAÑO]  
Dende: Señorita Videl, usted está...  
Videl: Silencio, quiero darle la sorpresa a Gohan  
Dende: Ah, de acuerdo, no diré nada  
[EN OTRO LUGAR...]  
Wiss: Don Birusu, creo que debería probar los pasteles que están ahí  
Birusu: Oh, suena delicioso, ¿Dónde están?  
Wiss. Ahí, dónde está él  
[BIRUSU Y WISS SE VAN HACIAN DONDE ESTÁ MAJIN BUU COMIENDO PASTELES]  
Birusu: Oye amigo, veo que tienes muchos pasteles  
Majin Buu: Sí, y qué hay con eso?  
Birusu: Quiero que por favor de mes uno de esos pasteles  
Majin Buu: No quiero  
Birusu: ¿QUÉ?  
Majin Buu: Todos los pasteles son míos!  
Birusu: Por favor dame aunque sea uno  
Majin Buu: No quiero, son míos  
Birusu: Por favor!  
Majin Buu: Ya te dije que no!  
[MAJIN BUU SE COME TODOS LOS PASTELES]  
Birusu: Ahhhh!  
Majin Buu: Tú eres un tipo desagradable y por eso no quiero darte pasteles!  
Vegeta: Oh no!  
[BIRUSU SACA UN AURA MALIGNA]  
Birusu: Entonces DESTRUIRÉ LA TIERRAAAAAAAAA!  
[MAJIN BUU SE LANZA A GOLPEAR A BIRUSU PERO ÉSTE LO MANDA A VOLAR CON UNA RÁFAGA DE VIENTO]  
Bulma: Qué Sucede ahí?  
Yuri: Oiga, Señor...  
Vegeta: Por favor señor, no destruya la tierra  
Hibiki: Este tipo es peligroso  
Makoto: Chicas...  
Alice, Rikka, Aguri y Mana: Sí!  
Las DDPC: Precure! Love Link!  
Cure Ace: Precure! Dress Up!  
Ai-chan: Kyupirappa!  
Las FPC: Change! Pretty Cure, Beat Up!  
Las YPC5: Pretty Cure, Metamorfósis!  
Las SPC: Let's Play! Pretty Cure, Modulation!  
Las HPC (sin Yuri quien está en otro lugar): Pretty Cure, Open my Heart!  
Las SmPC: Precure, Smile Charge!  
Las Splash Star (No conozco sus siglas xD): Doble Poder Espiritual!  
Las Max Heart (las mejores a excepción de Hikari): ¡DOBLE AURORA BOREAL!  
[TODAS LAS CHICAS SE CONVIERTEN EN PRETTY CURE, IBAN A LUCHAR PERO LOS GUERREROS Z LLEGARON PRIMERO]  
[LA PRIMERA EN SER VENCIDA DE UN GOLPE EN LA ESPALDA ES ANDROIDE 18, DESPUÉS TENSHINHAN ES VENCIDO, PICCOLO LE PEGA UNA PATADA PERO BIRUSU LE APLICA LA TÉCNICA DE LOS PUNTOS DE PRESIÓN Y LO DEJA INCONCIENTE]  
[TODOS HUYEN Y GOHAN SE CONVIERTE EN "Saikyo no Senshi Gohan" (Gohan estado místico) Y SE VA A LUCHAR CONTRA BIRUSU PERO ES VENCIDO TONTAMENTE JUNTO CON MAJIN BUU]  
[CURE MELODY INTENTA ATACARLO PERO BIRUSU LA TOCA EN LA NUCA Y ÉSTA SE DESMAYA Y SE DESTRANSFORMA, SEGUIDO CURE DREAM SE LANZA A ATACARLO CON PUÑOS Y PATADAS PERO ES DERROTADA POR LA COLA DE BIRUSU QUE LA ESTAMPA CONTRA EL SUELO Y LA DESTRANSFORMA, DESPUÉS LLEGA CURE PEACH E INTENTA GOLPEAR A BIRUSU PERO ÉSTE LA MANDA A VOLAR CON UNA PATADA EN EL ESTÓMAGO, COSA QUE TAMBIÉN LA DEJA INCONCIENTE, TODAS LAS SMILE SE LANZAN A ATACARLO PERO BIRUSU SACA UN AURA EXPLOSIVA QUE LAS MANDA A VOLAR Y LAS DERROTA FÁCILMENTE, LAS DOKI DOKI PRECURE TAMBIÉN SON VENCIDAS CON TOQUES EN DISTINTAS PARTES DEL CUERPO CURE WHITE AL VER ESTA MASACRE (no tuve palabras para describir este insuceso, pobrecitas T_T) SE LLENA DE IRA Y TRATA DE ATACAR A BIRUSU PERO ES DETENIDA POR CURE BLACK]  
Cure Black: WHITE! No vayas, te vencerá fácilmente!  
Cure White: Pero Black... él venció cruelmente a las demás! No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada! DEBO AYUDAR!  
Cure Black: Lo sé, pero espera, todo saldrá bien  
Birusu: Qué pasó? Nadie Más va a desafiarme  
Bulma: Yo sí!  
Cure Black: Señorita Bulma!  
Bulma: Como te atreves a golpearlas de esa manera?  
Birusu: Tú Cállate!  
[BIRUSU LE DA UNA CACHETADA A BULMA Y LA DEJA INCONCIENTE]  
Vegeta: [en shock] No... te lo perdonaré, No... TE LO PERDONARÉ!  
[VEGETA SE CONVIERTE EN SÚPER SAIYAJIN Y SE LANZA FURIOSO A ATACAR A BIRUSU]  
Vegeta: ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ!  
[VEGETA SE LANZA A ATACAR A BIRUSU CON PUÑOS Y PATADAS, BIRUSU LO GOLPEA EN LA CARA PERO VEGETA SE DEFIENDE DÁNDOLE UNA PALIZA QUE LO MANDA A VOLAR HACIA EL CIELO, AHÍ LO ATACA CON EL GALICK GUN (¿o Galick Ho?) LO CUAL OCASIONA UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN, EN UNA CARRETERA UN CARRO SE DETIENE]  
Conductor: ¿Qué Pasa?  
Mujer Policía: Algo raro sucede ahí  
[VEGETA ESTÁ EXAUSTO, EL HUMO SE DISIPA Y BIRUSU SIGUE AHÍ SIN HABER RECIBIDO NINGÚN RASGUÑO, VEGETA ESTÁ ASUSTADO, BIRUSU ATACA RÁPIDAMENTE Y LO NOQUEA CON UN SÓLO TOQUE EN LA FRENTE, VEGETA HA SIDO VENCIDO, YURI LLEGA AL LUGAR]  
Yuri: Señor Vegeta!  
Krillin: Vegeta!  
Bulma: Vegeta!  
[VEGETA CAE AL SUELO DESMAYADO, YURI LE HACE FRENTE A BIRUSU]  
Yuri: Oye!  
Birusu: Uh? Ahora Yuri quiere enfrentarme?  
Yuri: Te derrotaré, Dios de la destrucción  
Birusu: Y porqué crees que vas a vencerme, mortal?  
Yuri: Porque... Voy a seguir peleando ¡Por los corazones de todos!  
[YURI SE CONVIERTE EN CURE MOONLIGHT]  
Cure Moonlight: Si el Señor Vegeta no te venció, pues yo lo haré!  
Birusu: Adelante, comienza a atacarme  
[CURE MOONLIGHT VUELA HACIA BIRUSU PERO ÉSTE LA RECIBE CON UN PUÑETAZO EN LA CARA PERO MOONLIGHT LO RESISTE Y COMIENZA A LANZAR PUÑOS Y PATADAS ESTILO DBZ PERO BIRUSU LAS ESQUIVA, BIRUSU LA MANDA AL SUELO CON UN PUÑO EN LA CABEZA, SEGUIDO CURE BLOSSOM SE LANZA A ATACARLO PERO BIRUSU LA TOCA EN EL PECHO Y LA TERMINA DE NOQUEAR CON UN PUÑO EN LA CARA, MOONLIGHT SE LEVANTA CON DIFICULTAD]  
Cure Moonlight: No... soportaría verla morir... ya... he sufrido bastante, Ya, he, sufrido, ¡BASTANTEEEEE!  
Birusu: Uh?  
[CURE MOONLIGHT EXPULSA UN AURA PLATEADA QUE ROMPE EL SUELO, SEGUIDO SE LANZA CONTRA BIRUSU Y COMIENZA UNA LUCHA TITÁNICA ENTRE EL DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN Y LA GUERRERA DE LA LUNA]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN PUESTO DE SUSHI CERCANO, WISS SE ESTÁ COMIENDO LAS MUESTRAS GRATIS]  
Wiss: Oh, eso se ve interesante, buen hombre, Cómo se llama esto?  
Vendedor: E-Esto se llama sushi?  
Wiss: Oh, Sushi! Lo probaré  
[WISS SE COME UNA MUESTRA DE SUSHI]  
Wiss: Oh, esto sabe delicioso  
[REGRESANDO A LA BATALLA, CURE MOONLIGHT ESTÁ EXAUSTA DESPUÉS DE LANZAR VARIOS ATAQUES A LA VEZ]  
Birusu: Eso es todo? Yuri Tsukikage  
Cure Moonlight: Esto es imposible! Como sobrevivió a mis ataques?  
Birusu: Ahora, duerme...  
[BIRUSU LE TOCA LA FRENTE A CURE MOONLIGHT CON UN DEDO LO QUE HACE QUE LAS PUPILAS DESAPAREZCAN Y QUEDEN LOS OJOS TOTALMENTE BLANCOS, DESPUÉS CURE MOONLIGHT CAE DESTRANSFORMADA]  
Birusu: Bueno... creo que ya es hora de destruir este planeta! WISS!  
[WISS SIGUE COMIENDO SUSHI]  
Wiss: Mmmm... El Sushi está delicioso! ¿Tiene Más?  
Birusu: WISS! VEN AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!  
[WISS SE VA Y SE DIRIGE HACIA BIRUSU]  
Birusu: Creo que ya es hora...  
[BIRUSU COMIENZA A CARGAR UNA SÚPER NOVA QUE LA IBA A LANZAR CONTRA LA TIERRA PERO CURE BLACK LE HACE FRENTE]  
Cure Black: Detente!  
Birusu: Uh? Alguien más me desafiará? P-Pero si ella es...  
[BIRUSU COMIENZA A RECORDAR SU SUEÑO PROFÉTICO]  
Birusu: Ella es... [murmurando: No, se parece pero no creo que sea] Oye!  
Cure Black: Uh?  
Birusu: Conoces la leyenda de la Diosa Pretty Cure?  
Cure Black: La leyenda de la Diosa Pretty Cure? No, no la conozco  
Birusu: Sabes, te pareces mucho a ella, deberías transformarte  
Cure Black: Como lo hago?  
Birusu: Tú debes saberlo  
Cure Black: Ya sé a quien preguntarle  
[CURE BLACK TRAE LAS ESFERAS DEL DRAGÓN E INVOCA A SHENLONG]  
Cure Black: Sal de ahí, Shenlong!  
[SHENLONG SALE DE LAS ESFERAS]  
Shenlong: Cual es tu deseo?  
Cure Black: Deseo saber como convertirme en la Diosa Pretty Cure  
Shenlong: Para convertirte en la Diosa Pretty Cure, necesitan mínimo 6 y máximo 8 Cures líderes con corazón puro, se deberán tomar de las manos y formar un círculo y la Cure que logre acumular más poder, será la elegida para convertirse en la Diosa legendaria  
Cure Black: Y cómo es la leyenda de la Diosa Pretty Cure?  
Shenlong: La Diosa Pretty Cure es la leyenda entre leyendas, ella era una Pretty Cure con un mega poder celestial pero fue vencida por un grupo de espíritus malignos debido al límite de tiempo, la última Pretty Cure en adquirir esta súper forma fue Cure Empress  
Cure Heart: ¿Empress fue una diosa? Genial!  
Shenlong: No solo ella, también hubo más Cures que adquirieron esta súper forma, y a propósito, ¿Porqué tantas preguntas?  
Birusu: Porque quiero que ella se convierta en la Diosa Pretty Cure  
Shenlong: Oh, Señor Birusu, Señor Wiss, no los había visto, ¿Como están?  
Wiss: Muy Bien, gracias por preguntar  
Shenlong: No siendo más, me retiro  
Cure Black: OK! Gracias por todo!  
[SHENLONG SE RETIRA]  
Cure Black: Señor Birusu, ya tenemos un método  
[CURE BLOOM, CURE DREAM, CURE PEACH, CURE BLOSSOM Y CURE MELODY SE ACERCAN A CURE BLACK]  
Cure Melody: Nosotras ayudaremos, ¿Verdad?  
Cure Bloom,.Dream, Peach y Blossom: Sí!  
Cure Black: Muy Bien, comenzemos!  
[LAS 6 PRECURES SE TOMAN DE LAS MANOS FORMANDO UN CÍRCULO, COMIENZAN A LEVITAR MIENTRAS EXPULSAN UN AURA ROSADA INTENSA, UNOS TRUENOS APARECEN AL REDEDOR DE CURE BLACK]  
Cure White: Impresionante! Black se ve más fuerte que antes!  
[CURE BLACK SE SEPARA DEL CÍRCULO Y COMIENZA A MIRARSE MIENTRAS EMANA UN AURA ROSA MUY FUERTE Y HAY TRUENOS ALREDEDOR DE ELLA]  
Piccolo: No pudieron lograrlo!  
Cure Melody: Porqué lo dices?  
Piccolo: Lo que hicieron fue darle energía a Black e incrementar su ki y eso no servirá para vencer a un Dios, intenten con 8 cures  
Cure Happy: Heart, nos uniremos al círculo  
Cure Heart: Sí!  
[CURE HAPPY Y CURE HEART SE UNEN, DESPUÉS VUELVEN A EMANAR AURA ROSA PERO ESTA VEZ ES MÁS INTENSA QUE LA ANTERIOR, DE REPENTE EL AURA ROSA DESAPARECE Y APARECE UN AURA AZUL ELÉCTRICO, COMIENZAN A VERSE EL SISTEMA SOLAR Y LA SILUETA DE CURE EMPRESS, SEGUIDO CURE BLACK COMIENZA A FLOTAR MÁS Y ES TAPADA POR UN AURA AZUL ELÉCTRICO MUY INTENSA, COMIENZA A EMANAR ONDAS Y SACAR TRUENOS, DESPUÉS LAS DEMÁS CURES SE COMIENZAN A RETIRAR]  
[EL AURA AZUL DESAPARECE Y SE REVELA CURE BLACK EN SU FORMA DE DIOSA, SU TRAJE ES EL DE LA FORMA PHOENIX PERO LA DIFERENCIA ES QUE ES ROJO BRILLANTE EN LAS PARTES AMARILLAS Y LE SALEN UNAS ALAS COLOR PLATA, SU CABELLO CRECE HASTA LA ESPALDA Y ES DE COLOR ROJO INTENSO, SUS OJOS SON ROJOS OSCUROS Y SUS ARETES TIENEN FORMA DE CORAZÓN DORADO, POSEEN UN PEQUEÑO HILO QUE TERMINA EN UN DIAMANTE]  
[LA DIOSA CURE BLACK DESCIENDE Y TODOS SE SORPRENDEN]  
Cure Melody: Ella es...  
Cure Happy: La Diosa  
Cure White: Eres tú, Black?  
[LA DIOSA CURE BLACK SE MIRA LOS BRAZOS Y SU TRAJE]  
Wiss: Señor Birusu, ha terminado de transformarse!  
Birusu: [tomando agua] Ya era hora  
Diosa Cure Black: Esta es la susodicha forma de la Diosa Pretty Cure?  
Birusu: Efectivamente, esa es, ahora comprobaré lo que me dijo ese pez oráculo, Prepárate!  
[HAY SILENCIO TOTAL, LA DIOSA CURE BLACK Y BIRUSU SE MIRAN FIJAMENTE, SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS LA DIOSA CURE BLACK EXPULSA UN AURA EXPLOSIVA Y CON ASPECTO DE FUEGO, CURE BLACK LANZA SU PRIMER PUÑETAZO PERO BIRUSU LO DETIENE LO CUAL ORIGINA UN ENORME CRÁTER EN LA TIERRA, DESPUÉS BIRUSU Y CURE BLACK VUELAN Y LLEGAN ENCIMA DE LA CIUDAD, DESPUÉS COMIENZA UNA LLUVIA DE PUÑOS Y PATADAS POR PARTE DE BIRUSU Y CURE BLACK, LAS CUALES OCASIONAN DESAPARICIÓN DE LAS NUBES]  
[COMIENZA UNA LUCHA FEROZ ENTRE CURE BLACK Y BIRUSU EN LA CIUDAD, CURE BLACK COGE VENTAJA Y MANDA A VOLAR A BIRUSU CON UNA PATADA EN EL ESTÓMAGO, MIENTRAS BIRUSU VA VOLANDO, CURE BLACK LO INTENTA ALCANZAR PERO BIRUSU SE DETIENE Y NO LOGRA DESTRUIR NI UN SÓLO EDIFICIO (originalmente la ciudad iba a ser destruida pero no la coloqué para no recordar el terremoto de 2011), SEGUIDO BIRUSU LEVITA UN POCO MÁS Y SE ALEJA DE LA CIUDAD]  
Birusu: Vaya niña, eres muy fuerte!  
Diosa Cure Black: Tú también eres muy fuerte  
Birusu: Pregunto... Como vas a vencer el poder de un Dios?  
Diosa Cure Black: Con mucho empeño!  
Birusu: Sí pero no creo que tu "empeño" sirva para vencerme  
Diosa Cure Black: Entonces moriré intentándolo  
[BIRUSU PATEA A CURE BLACK EN EL ESTÓMAGO Y LA HACE RETROCEDER]  
Diosa Cure Black: Yuri, Vegeta, Chicas! Deben decirme una debilidad que tenga Birusu, por favor!  
Birusu: Es imposible, yo no tengo debilidades  
Diosa Cure Black: Entonces la descubriré  
[BIRUSU GOLPEA A CURE BLACK, CURE BLACK CONTRA ATACA, LAS NUBES DESAPARECEN, LA GENTE EN LA TIERRA ESTÁ ASOMBRADA, CURE BLACK INTENTA GOLPEAR A BIRUSU PERO ÉSTE LA LANZA A UN BOSQUE, TODOS EN LA CORPORACIÓN CÁPSULA ESTÁN VIENDO EL COMBATE]  
Cure Sword: Vamos a seguirles!  
Cure White: Sí!  
[TODAS LAS PRECURE SE VAN VOLANDO (literalmente) HACIA EL LUGAR DONDE ESTÁN LUCHANDO CURE BLACK Y BIRUSU]  
Cure Ace: Es una lucha de titanes!  
[CURE BLACK SE LEVANTA Y GOLPEA A BIRUSU EN LA ESPALDA, BIRUSU INTENTA GOLPEAR A CURE BLACK CON UN RODILLAZO PERO ÉSTA LO BLOQUEA CON SU RODILLA, DESPUÉS BIRUSU LA GOLPEA EN EL ESTÓMAGO Y LA MANDA A VOLAR, SE DIRIGEN HACIA UN ÁREA ROCOSA, CURE BLACK PASA VOLANDO AL LADO DE UN DINOSAURIO, MILAGROSAMENTE CURE BLACK ATERRIZA DE PIE Y BIRUSU TAMBIÉN LO HACE, AMBOS CORREN EL UNO HACIA EL OTRO DANDO COMIENZO A LA BATALLA EN EL ÁREA ROCOSA]  
[BIRUSU GOLPEA A CURE BLACK EN LA CABEZA Y LA ESTAMPA CONTRA EL SUELO CAUSANDO OTRO CRÁTER, SEGUIDO CURE BLACK SE LEVANTA RÁPIDAMENTE Y SE IMPULSA CON SUS ALAS PLATEADAS PARA GANAR UNA MEGA VELOCIDAD, SE LLEVA A BIRUSU POR DELANTE HASTA QUE CAEN EN UN ABISMO PROFUNDO, AHÍ ES EL LUGAR DE LA ÚLTIMA BATALLA]  
[DESPUÉS DE CAER AL ABISMO...]  
[COMIENZA SLOW MOTION]  
[BIRUSU SE DIRIGE HACIA CURE BLACK]  
[TERMINA SLOW MOTION]  
[BIRUSU GOLPEA A CURE BLACK, ELLA SE DEFIENDE PERO RETROCEDE, BIRUSU LA ATACA INDISCRIMINADAMENTE CON PUÑOS Y PATADAS]  
Birusu: Vamos, no que me ibas a vencer con "empeño"?  
Diosa Cure Black: Eso intento, ¡AHHHH!  
[CURE BLACK PIERDE SU FORMA DE DIOSA PERO AÚN ASÍ, SIGUE PELEANDO]  
Cure Black: ¿Uh?  
[BIRUSU SE PONE ALEGRE Y DERRIBA A CURE BLACK, SEGUIDO LA ATACA CON VARIOS PUÑOS, EN UNA DISTRACCIÓN DE BIRUSU, CURE BLACK LOGRA ESTAMPARLE UN PUÑETAZO, BIRUSU INTENTA CONTRA ATACAR PERO CURE BLACK ESQUIVA SUS ATAQUES USANDO MEGA VELOCIDAD VARIAS VECES LO CUAL HACE ENOJAR A BIRUSU, EN SU ÚLTIMO INTENTO DE GOLPEARLO, BIRUSU LO ESQUIVA Y COMIENZA A TIRAR RÁFAGAS DE ENERGÍA CONTRA CURE BLACK, CURE BLACK LOGRA ESQUIVARLAS CON ÉXITO PERO BIRUSU AÚN SIGUE DISPARANDO]  
Cure Black: Oye, ten cuidado con eso!  
Birusu: No importa lo que suceda!  
[CURE BLACK LO GOLPEA FUERTEMENTE EN LA CABEZA, BIRUSU SE ENOJA MÁS Y COMIENZA A ARROJAR MÁS ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA EN VARIAS DIRECCIONES, LAS ESFERAS DE ENERGÍA GOLPEAN LAS ROCAS LO QUE CAUSA UN DERRUMBRE, CURE BLACK DESTRUYE LAS ROCAS QUE SE LE VIENEN ENCIMA PERO ESO NO ES SUFICIENTE, CURE BLACK QUEDA ATRAPADA EN EL DERRUMBRE MIENTRAS BIRUSU LOGRA SALIR DEL DERRUMBRE, BIRUSU COMIENZA A CARGAR SU PODER PARA DESTRUIR LA TIERRA]  
Birusu: Me causa mucho placer destruir este insignificante planeta!  
[CURE BLACK LOGRA OIR LO QUE DICE BIRUSU, CURE BLACK DESPIERTA Y ENTRA EN INSANE MODE (cuando se enoja muchísimo)]  
Cure Black: LA DESTRUCCIÓN NO DEBE CAUSARTE PLACEEEEEEEEEER!  
[SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO: "HERO -Kibou no uta- (Short Ver.)"]  
[CURE BLACK COMIENZA A VOLAR ATRAVESANDO LAS ROCAS, BIRUSU SE REGRESA PARA LUCHAR CON ELLA, AMBOS SALEN DEL ABISMO Y COMIENZAN A PELEAR EN LAS NUBES]  
[CURE BLACK Y BIRUSU COMIENZAN A LUCHAR FEROZMENTE MIENTRAS SUBEN Y SUBEN HASTA LLEGAR AL ESPACIO]  
Cure White: [sollozando] Black, adquirió más fuerza, eres brillante!  
[AHORA LA LUCHA CONTINÚA EN EL ESPACIO, CURE BLACK SE LANZA A GOLPEAR A BIRUSU QUIEN ESQUIVA SUS GOLPES, BIRUSU LA GOLPEA EN LA ESPALDA, LUEGO BIRUSU SE RETIRA DEL LUGAR, DESPUÉS CURE BLACK LO ATACA CON UN KAME HAME HA NEGRO EL CUAL HACE RETROCEDER UNOS CUANTOS METROS A BIRUSU]  
[CURE BLACK ESTÁ AGOTADA]  
[TERMINA SOUNDTRACK DE FONDO]  
[BIRUSU TAMBIÉN ENTRA EN INSANE MODE Y CARGA UNA MEGA SÚPER NOVA (en realidad se llama "La Cólera del Dios de la Destrucción")]  
Birusu: Tonta, tú nunca me vencerás!  
Cure Black: No dejaré que esto caiga en la tierra! (me suena familiar esa expresión...)  
[BIRUSU LANZA LA SÚPER NOVA, CURE BLACK LO INTENTA DETENER PERO ES MUY PODEROSO EL ATAQUE EL CUAL LE DESTRUYE UNA GRAN PARTE DEL TRAJE, CURE BLACK ESTÁ A PUNTO DE MORIR, ELLA ELEVA SU MIRADA HACIA EL ESPACIO]  
[EN SUS OJOS SE PROYECTA LA IMAGEN DE HONOKA, HIKARI, LAS OTRAS PRECURE QUIENES LA ALIENTAN PARA QUE SOBREVIVA, SU FAMILIA, GOKÚ, VEGETA, GOTEN, TRUNKS Y LOS DEMÁS GUERREROS Z]  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA TIERRA]  
Cure Heart: Oh no! Black morirá con ese ataque!  
[CURE HEART LEVANTA SU MANO PARA MANDARLE FUERZAS A CURE BLACK, TODAS LAS PRECURE TAMBIÉN LEVANTAN SUS MANOS, TAMBIÉN LOS GUERREROS Z MANDAN ENERGÍA A CURE BLACK LA CUAL ES DE COLOR AZUL ELÉCTRICO]  
[EN EL ESPACIO, BIRUSU ESTÁ CONFIADO DE QUE BLACK MORIRÁ CON LA SÚPER NOVA, EL CUERPO DE CURE BLACK FLOTA EN EL ESPACIO, UNA ENERGÍA AZUL LA RODEA Y LA DESPIERTA]  
Cure Black: Grrr... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
[CURE BLACK RETOMA SU FORMA DE DIOSA Y ABSORBE TODA LA SÚPER NOVA DE BIRUSU CAUSANDO UNA GRAN DESTRUCCIÓN EN LA TIERRA]  
[DESPUÉS DE ABSORBER TODA ESA ENERGÍA, CURE BLACK QUEDA COMO ANTES (sin la forma Diosa), CON EL TRAJE TOTALMENTE DESTRUIDO (de la cintura para arriba) Y EXAUSTA POR HABER ABSORBIDO TODA ESA ENERGÍA]  
Cure Black: [respirando agitadamente]  
Birusu: Vaya, me has sorprendido! Eres muy fuerte pero no tanto para llegar al nivel de un Dios  
Cure Black: [agitada] Tú también eres fuerte, no puedo pelear más, me quedé sin energía  
Birusu: O sea que te rindes?  
Cure Black: Desgraciadamente sí, me rindo, no tendría sentido seguir luchando si uno de los 2 se queda sin energía  
Birusu: Tienes razón, ahora yo destruiré la tierra  
Cure Black: ¡¿Qué?!  
[BIRUSU MANDA UNA ESFERA DE ENERGÍA HACIA LA TIERRA PERO SÓLO ALCANZA A DESTRUIR... UNA PEQUEÑA ROCA]  
Birusu: Vaya, también me he quedado sin fuerzas  
Cure Black: [risa] Ahora somos 2  
Birusu: Es verdad, te diré la verdad de todo, en realidad yo no soy el más fuerte  
Cure Black: ¡¿Como así?!  
Birusu: El más fuerte es Wiss, él es mi maestro de artes marciales  
Cure Black: ¿Sí?  
Birusu: Y también hay 7 universos, el universo de donde vienes es uno de ellos y este universo también es uno de ellos, en tu universo también hay un Dios de la destrucción  
[CURE BLACK Y BIRUSU MIRAN A WISS QUIEN COME UN BANANA SPLIT]  
Wiss: Mmmm... la comida de la tierra es la mejor! Ayyyy...  
[WISS ESCONDE RÁPIDAMENTE EL BANANA SPLIT PARA QUE BIRUSU NO LO VEA]  
Birusu: Nagisa Misumi, me gustó haber luchado contigo aunque ese pez oráculo exageró, nos veremos la próxima vez  
Cure Black: Sí, algún día nos volveremos a ver  
Wiss: Hasta luego, Señorita Nagisa, saluda a todos de nuestra parte por favor  
Cure Black: Sí, eso haré, cuídense!  
[BIRUSU Y WISS SE VAN Y CURE BLACK QUEDA SOLA EN EL ESPACIO]  
Mepple: Nagisa-mepo  
Cure Black: Mepple!  
Mepple: Donde están esos sujetos-mepo?  
Cure Black: Acaban de irse, volvamos a la tierra  
Mepple: Pero cómo lo haremos-mepo?  
Cure Black: En eso estoy  
[CURE BLACK INTENTA MOVERSE ENTRE LA GRAVEDAD CERO Y LOGRA LLEGAR A LA ATMÓSFERA DE LA TIERRA DONDE CAE COMO UN METEORITO]  
[YA ES DE NOCHE EN LA TIERRA]  
[DESPUÉS DE HABER CAÍDO (DESTRANSFORMADA), TODAS LAS PRECURE LLEGAN]  
Honoka: Nagisa!  
Nagisa: Ah, Hola!  
Mana: Nagisa, que sucedió con el cara de gato y el chico apuesto?  
Nagisa: Ellos se retiraron y creo que no volverán en mucho, mucho tiempo  
[GOKÚ LLEGA CON LA TELETRANSPORTACIÓN]  
Gokú: De qué me perdí? Que pasó con Birusu?  
Milk: ¡GOKÚ! PORQUÉ NO LLEGASTE A TIEMPO?! ESE CARA DE GATO IBA A DESTRUIR LA TIERRA! IRRESPONSABLE!  
Yuri: Señora, por favor, no lo regañe, vea que él también sufrió durante su pelea contra Birusu en el planeta de Kaiosama  
Milk: Pero ya estás bien, verdad?  
Gokú: Sí Milk, ya estoy bien  
Bulma: Muy bien todos, ahora continuaremos con la fiesta, aprovechemos la noche ya que no habrá otra como ésta!  
Gokú: Sí!  
[EL VIENTO LLEVA UN FOLLETO QUE CAE EN LA CARA DE AGURI QUIEN ESTABA EN LA ENTRADA]  
Aguri: Miren esto!  
[GOKÚ COGE EL FOLLETO Y COMIENZA A LEERLO]  
[GOKÚ SE EMOCIONA]  
Gokú: Sí! Por fin!  
Nagisa: Qué?  
Gokú: Habrá un torneo de artes marciales!  
Todas las Precure en coro: ¡¿Torneo de Artes Marciales?!  
Gokú: Sí, es una competencia donde se decide quien es el mejor luchador, ustedes podrían luchar ahí en sus formas Pretty Cure  
Mana: Es cierto!  
[MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL UNIVERSO DE LAS DDPC]  
Leva: Donde estarán esas Pretty Cure? Hace semanas que no las vemos, deberíamos tomarnos unas pequeñas vacaciones, tú que dices Gula?  
Gula: Sí, me parece bien!  
[EN LA CASA DE BIRUSU]  
Birusu: Vaya, no pensé que esta chiquilla fuera tan fuerte, pero no llegará al nivel de un Dios  
Wiss: No subestime a Nagisa, Señor Birusu!, Mire, logré traer esto de la tierra  
Birusu: A ver...  
[WISS ABRE LA CAJA Y ENCUENTRA COMIDA, GOHAN (Arroz japonés), SUSHI, DULCES Y UN POQUITO DE WASABI (lo que equivale al ají colombiano)]  
Wiss: Comemos?  
Birusu: Sí, tengo mucha hambre  
[CUANDO COMÍAN, BIRUSU SE COME UN PEDAZO DE WASABI, BIRUSU SE PONE ROJO Y SALTA PORQUE EL WASABI ESTÁ MUY PICANTE, BIRUSU CHOCA CON VARIAS PLATAFORMAS AL REDEDOR DE SU CASA COMO SI FUERA UNA PELOTA DE PINBALL]  
[EN UN DESCUIDO WISS APROVECHA Y NOQUEA A BIRUSU]  
[BIRUSU CAE DÉBIL POR EL GOLPE]  
Birusu: Porqué hiciste eso?  
Wiss: Por favor, duerma otros 3 años  
Birusu: Pero porqué me pegaste?  
Wiss: Porque usted no entiende a las buenas, a propósito, antes de dormir, lávese los dientes  
Birusu: Está bien  
[EN EL PLANETA DE LOS SUPREMOS KAIOSAMA]  
Antepasado Supremo: Que bueno que Don Birusu no haya destruido la tierra  
Kibito: Seguramente vió el potencial de la Señorita Nagisa  
[EL ANTEPASADO SUPREMO ASIENTE CON LA CABEZA]  
[MIENTRAS SE MUESTRA EL ESPACIO EXTERIOR...]  
Gokú: Ahora tenemos que esperar el torneo de las artes marciales  
Nagisa: Podremos participar?  
Gokú: Ya les dije que sí, Vegeta, tú también participarás?  
Vegeta: Está bien, si tu quieres...  
Goten: Yo quiero entrar!  
Trunks: Y Yo!  
Gokú: Jajaja, muy bien, pero esperemos las inscripciones, de acuerdo?  
Todos los guerreros z y las precure: ¡DE ACUERDO!  
[SUENA EL ENDING: "CHA-LA HEAD-CHA-LA" MIENTRAS SE MUESTRAN SUCESOS DE LAS PARTES ANTERIORES]  
[DESPUÉS DEL ENDING...]  
Cure Black: Kaaaaa...  
Gokú: Meeeee...  
Las Precure: Haaaaa...  
Goten y Trunks: Meee...  
Gokú, Las Precure (absolutamente todas), Goten y Trunks: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TEASER DE MI PRÓXIMO FIC:  
[COMIENZA A SALIR EL LUGAR DEL TORNEO DE ARTES MARCIALES]  
Anunciador: Muy Bien, vamos a comenzar con el combate!  
Gokú: Muy Bien, adelante  
?: Chicas, deseenme suerte  
Gokú: Lo siento, tengo que hacerlo  
?: No importa, de antemano te perdono  
Gokú: Gracias!  
[GOKÚ Y ? CORREN EL UNO HACIA EL OTRO]  
[AMBOS CHOCAN SUS PUÑOS Y UNA LUZ BLANCA TAPA EL LUGAR]  
Título Español: "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA 2: La Batalla Z"  
Título Inglés: "Pretty Cure All Stars OVA 2: Battle of Z"  
Título Japonés: "プリキュアオールスターズOVA 2: バトルオブZ - Purikyuaōrusutāzu ovu~a 2: Batoruobu Z"  
"¡Muy Pronto en FanFiction!"


End file.
